Gift of the Magi
by mark-engels
Summary: This is the story of a man who had made an uneasy peace with his Destiny. Sacrificing everything for the sake of his people, he had resigned himself to wander the Surface for the rest of his days cherishing the memories of his loved ones. Destiny would visit upon the man one final time, forever changing him in ways he would never have conceived.
1. Apprehension

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

This is the story of a man who had made an uneasy peace with his Destiny. By piercing the heavens and creating them anew, he had saved the Spiral Races throughout the Universe, including his own. In so doing, he enabled the friends he loved and all humankind to carry on with their lives-to love, to prosper, to build the next generation beginning with their own homes and families. But his victories had come at a terrible price, losing those most precious to him. He had resigned himself to wander the Surface for the rest of his days while cherishing their memories in his heart, though longing to be near them in spirit once again. But Destiny would seek out the man one final time to be reconciled once and for all, forever changing him in ways he never could have conceived.

* * *

"Just a little longer, Boota," the man said, concentrating intently on the shallow water rippling between the rocks below him.

"Bui," his little pigmole companion said in reply, lying on the ground next to where the man had set down his rucksack and bed roll. This was the spot where they would make camp for the night after another day sojourning through the vast wilderness.

While he was grateful for the occasional opportunity to earn an honest day's wage for an honest day's work, he certainly enjoyed travelling on foot from settlement to settlement. It gave him the opportunity to explore the Surface, which, after all, was the reason he and his brother had ventured from their underground village in the first place. Over the last several years, he'd settled into a comfortable routine. He would explore the vast wilderness heading in no particular direction until his travels brought him to a village or settlement. There he would spend some time getting to know the people, offering to help them drill for water. Sometimes he would help plant gardens to grow vegetables so people could better sustain themselves. And everywhere he went, he planted flowers. Those were the moments he looked forward to the most, each time renewing the promise he had made what seemed like so long ago. But after a few weeks, or maybe even a month, he would leave suddenly and return to the wilderness. This was where he felt most at peace.

He couldn't even begin to figure how many miles he'd walked over the last several years as he wandered to and fro about the earth. His travels had taken him to the tops of mountain peaks, the bottoms of massive canyons, from one side of vast prairies to the other, through raging rivers, and across painted deserts. He had come to treasure each of those moments as precious in its own way. The memory of the places he had seen made the perils of harsh terrain, hot days, cold nights, poisonous plants, swarming insects, biting reptiles and vicious animals seem worthwhile.

Yesterday the man and his furry companion had wandered out from underneath the dense forest canopy and onto the river plain. Autumn was upon them, and the leaves of the broadleaf trees were all turning their vibrant colors before falling to the ground. Soon enough the trees would be bare and the rains would come. And the snow would follow along shortly afterward. Spring would come once again and green everything up before the lush foliage would blot out the sunlight from the forest floor once again. He looked forward to enjoying another complete cycle, finding himself never tiring of the wonder of it all.

Following the river upstream, he had soon found himself in the foothills. He hadn't been able to make time as he would had he headed out on the flatlands right away, though this time through he wasn't in that much of a hurry either. While tomorrow would see them likely heading deeper in to the hilly country, for now they would rest along the headwaters of this great river near a patch of late-blooming flowers. They would blaze a trail towards the flatlands before too long, though, knowing he would need to make good time travelling south to stay ahead of the inevitable change of seasons. He had spent the last winter in a settlement so isolated he was unable to leave until spring. As much as he had liked getting to know its people, he had nearly gone stir crazy from his wanderlust. This year he planned to stay ahead of the hard frost by heading southward, so he could keep digging and planting before returning in the spring.

He regretted in that moment leaving his cloak on the shore, shuddering slightly as the crisp air foretelling of the coming winter nipped at his bare back and chest. The fellow known as Simon the Digger stood with each foot perched on a rock in the middle of the stream, holding his staff above his head. In such a pose his well-toned form could well be compared to that of a marble statue from days of antiquity save for the scraggly beard and unkempt dark hair tied back behind his head. The staff pointed downward, with the rock drill at its end moving side-to-side slightly as he followed his quarry's movements.

He had come to depend upon both not only while drilling for water, but also to help stave off hunger during the periods in between. Over time, he had grown pretty skilled at spear fishing. He looked forward to being successful again as his empty stomach growled impatiently. The fish had come upstream to spawn before winter. Several of them swished lazily around in the shallow water below Simon's feet as the late afternoon sun rippled upon its surface. "We'll fry up some fish tonight and eat fine for sure, lil' buddy."

At length, Simon thrust his staff into the water with a determined grunt. "Hah!" he cried, as its point found its mark.

"Bui! Buibui!" cheered Boota from the shore as he chased his tail in a dance of celebration.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," he beamed, turning to face his little furry companion as he held up his staff to examine the speared fish as it wriggled helplessly on the tip of his drill. "Not bad at-"

Simon's words caught in his throat as he grabbed reflexively at his chest. His breath was taken away in an instant by an intense pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced. The staff fell from his other hand, landing in the water just before Simon collapsed.

"Bui?! BUI!" Boota squealed with alarm as the swift current carried off the speared fish belly up out of sight. The frigid water surrounding his face and body quickly brought Simon back to his senses. Spluttering wildly, he managed to grab his staff and crawl up onto the river bank as the pain subsided. "Bui!" his little companion squeaked as he jumped up on his shoulder and nuzzled Simon's ear with concern.

"Dunno, Boota," Simon panted. "I don't know what's going on! I never felt anything like-"

He grabbed at his chest again as he doubled over, screaming in agony in response to pain that had overtaken him. Simon felt Boota leap from his shoulder as he fell forward, landing roughly on the hard ground. He could tell a measure of his own life force was being forcibly drained from his very body. But within a moment the terrible sensation passed, though he was still struggling to control his breathing. He had come very near to blacking out.

Is my life close to ending? Simon thought as he looked up at the horizon and pulled himself up slowly with his forearms. He had heard of people experiencing such symptoms before their hearts had stopped beating, but was he really old enough now to experience them himself? Looking up toward where the sun had begun to sink below the horizon, he believed he beheld what, to him, could only be called an angel.

"Nia?"

Simon's heart pounded in his chest as his mind struggled to accept what his senses perceived. He wasn't sure if this was a trick of a dying mind or if he really was seeing what he thought he was seeing. To him, the very clouds in the sky had formed themselves into her perfect likeness in silhouette, backlit by the setting sun. He could even see what appeared to be her long hair glinting with the colors of the rainbow.

"NIA!" he screamed, falling on his chest again as he reached a trembling hand skyward. His love, lost to him years before, was coming for him so they could be together once again. "Oh, Nia, I'm ready!" he cried out as tears began running down the sides of his face. Simon the Digger surrendered his spirit, believing his next breath would be his last.

But it wasn't. Neither was the next one. Nor was the one after that.

Simon looked up, grunting confusedly as the gamine figure appeared to wag a finger at him. "Huh?"

The image gestured gracefully toward the eastern sky where the Evening Star shone brightly against the twilight. Simon strained his eyes as he turned his head but closed them quickly as an eerie light flashed brightly. He started from the deafening noise that followed, but knew instantly it wasn't thunder. It was a sonic boom.

Simon looked back toward the setting sun, noticing the colors of the sky had rearranged themselves back into their brilliant yet random tapestry. Whatever he had believed he was seeing a moment ago, he saw nothing but the last vestiges of an early autumn sunset now.

Glancing back toward the spot in the sky from where the noise had come, Simon lay transfixed upon the scene before him. Simon could make out what appeared to be a pair of Grapearl fighting mecha as they trailed smoke and flames behind them in a lazy arc toward the horizon all the way back to the ring of mist where a teleportation halo had already slammed shut. From what he could tell, one of the mechs had lost control of almost all of its control surfaces as the other tried valiantly yet vainly to guide them both down safely.

Simon's last thought was whether the Grapearl's pilots managed to activate their emergency radiobeacons before blackness overcame him.

* * *

"Are you hurt?"

Simon groaned into consciousness as he responded woozily to the speaker's voice, which at that moment was shaking his shoulder to rouse him. "No, I don't think so."

He blinked a moment as the flashlight's beam shone brightly in his eyes. The sensation of the crisp air biting at his bare back and chest returned, stronger now that night had fallen, causing him to shiver.

"You are Simon the Digger, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"C'mon, on your feet then," the voice said as he saw a gloved hand reach down into his view. Simon took it in his and slowly pulled himself up to his full height. It was nearly dark now, which made it difficult for Simon to see exactly who was talking to him. The spotlights on the two hovercrafts in front of him shining behind the man made it difficult for Simon to see his face.

"Bui!" Simon heard before Boota jumped up on his shoulder. He recognized the soldier wearing the battle dress uniform from the militia which guarded Kamina City, his former home. "Here," the man as he held out Simon's cloak. He took it graciously and pulled slowly over his head. "Thanks."

"Sure," the soldier replied. "Would you like some help with your things? I've been asked to accompany you to my superior."

"I'm rather interested in just who you guys are, who your superior is and why you're all way out here? Are you rescuing the pilots of those Grapearls?"

"I'm Captain Slegnejm, and the homely mug driving is Sergeant Eflowwk. We're with the Fifth Engineering Brigade."

"You mean you're Dayakka's men?" Simon interjected.

Simon felt better knowing these men planned to take him to see Dayakka and that his old friend was running this show. He was sure the Grapearl pilots would be in good hands.

The soldier chuckled. "Well, we were. We both served under Dayakka back when I was a lieutenant. He commands all the Engineers now. Can I help you with your things?"

Simon glanced at the hovercraft behind him. Another similar unit stood by a short distance beyond, manned by two more soldiers who pointed at him as they gestured to one another excitedly.

"No, that won't be necessary. I feel fine now, except I'm a little tired." Simon was still having trouble figuring why he had blacked out, though. Perhaps next time he passed through Kamina City he would have a physical examination performed on him. He reasoned he wasn't getting any younger, after all.

"Glad to hear that," the man replied, picking up Simon's rucksack and staff anyway and placing them in the back of the hovercraft's open canopy. "We've been looking forward to meeting you. Now if you would take a seat, we would like to be away."

"Bui?"

Simon sighed. "Well, we might as well go along, Boota," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. The little creature settled down under one of the flaps of the rucksack as Simon climbed in and settled himself. If nothing else, this would put them into Kamina City a couple of days ahead of time, helping him keep ahead of the hard frost the winter would bring. Despite the good fortune, Simon felt a strange sense of foreboding welling up within him just the same.

* * *

They travelled westward for some time while the harvest moon shone brightly and low in the sky behind them. The two hovercrafts raced across the high plain while Simon glanced occasionally at the stars to keep mental notes of their route. They had followed the river bottoms out of the valley, skirting the foothills. By his estimate, they were a good half-day's ride north and east of Kamina City. It seemed to Simon these militia troops were some ways out of their normal theatre of operations. He nibbled at what was left of the biscuits and dried meat the men had offered him, grateful for the opportunity to satiate his growling stomach after their dinner was interrupted. Boota had already fallen back asleep underneath the flap of his rucksack.

The glow he'd seen on the horizon some ways back finally revealed itself as a contingent of Grapearls and other various pieces of equipment milling around in the middle of the grassy prairie ahead of them. Light plants had been deployed to aid the work. Simon pulled his driller's goggles down over his eyes and stood to look toward the site. Bracing himself on the roll cage surrounding the craft's cockpit, Simon could only stare in shock as they arrived. His mind did not want to comprehend what was plain to his eyes.

"Oh, please, dear God, not them!"

The combat engineers along with their Grapearl escorts had managed to extinguish the fire, but they were only just now beginning to clear the wreckage and rubble from the crash site. Simon saw what he now realized must have been the two Grapearls he'd seen earlier falling out of the sky after their teleport. While good portions of the two mechs were crumpled beyond recognition or scorched from incendiary impacts, the markings and insignia he could see on the undamaged portions were unmistakable.

"GIMMY! DARRY!" Simon cried as he leapt from the hovercraft before it had come to a stop. He put his hand to his forehead in a look of desperation before turning to growl angrily at the two soldiers who had brought him here. "Where the hell are the Adai twins? Are they all right?"

"We don't know ourselves, sir," the soldier replied. His partner held up his hands, gesturing in a manner suggesting Simon calm down. "I'm sure we'll be able to find out soon enough how the Commanders are-"

"Then find out, and find out right now!" Simon barked as he drew his goggles down around his neck. "JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU-"

"They know exactly who you are, Simon, which is why they brought you to me right away."

Simon turned toward where the familiar voice had come. "Well met, Dayakka."

"I was hoping we might meet again under happier circumstances, my friend," the other man said as he and Simon clasped each other's shoulders exchanging a hearty greeting.

Dayakka turned to the soldiers operating the hovercraft as he ran a hand through his close-cropped graying hair. "Leave his things here and return to Central. We'll be along after we mop up."

The two men thumped their chests in salute before one of them lugged Simon's rucksack and staff over the side of the craft and down to the ground. "Bui! Bui!" Boota squeaked as he emerged from the rucksack and jumped up on Simon's shoulder. "Thank you for the lift," he said to them both.

"Gladly," the first man replied. "Yeah, not every day we get to meet *the* Simon the Digger," said the other. A moment later, the marker lights from the speedy craft were lost in the murky darkness as they sped off toward Kamina City.

Dayakka chuckled. "Actually, it was good I heard your voice, Simon. I would have hardly had recognized you otherwise. You ought to try partaking in the miracles of modern civilization more often. Like shaving," he said, sniffing the air noisily in Simon's direction for effect. "And showering." Simon could see the laugh lines and crow's-feet beginning to form on his friend's face as he smiled at him.

"Well, you know that I'd always wanted to explore the Surface, so now I have the time," Simon chuckled good-naturedly at his friend's rebuke. "There isn't much by way of modern conveniences out here in the bush, you know, but I usually clean up before I take on a new drilling job or plant flowers. I did, however, sort of take an unexpected cold shower before your men found me."

Simon whistled as he noticed the epaulets on Dayakka's uniform. "Those men said you'd been promoted over all the engineers, but I didn't know they went and made you general!"

"The mountain of paperwork got bigger, so they had to promote me to a higher rank so I could still see over it, I guess," Dayakka snorted. "Sometimes I think I'm just the only one thick-headed enough to take the damn job. But someone had to do it, and Kiyoh and the kids like that I'm home most every night now."

"But then why would you be out here during field operations?"

"Well, this particular mission called for it. Come with me please, Simon; I need to talk to you. And there are things you need to see."

Simon hoisted his rucksack over one shoulder and slung his staff over the other. A moment later, he and Dayakka stood near the nearly completely demolished cockpit of Commander Darry Adai's mech.

"Dayakka, are Gimmy and Darry..."

"I can assure you they're both alive, but in pretty rough shape. They got the snot beat out of them for sure. I've been getting updates on their condition every half hour or so. Their vitals are stable now, although it sounds as though Gimmy is still unconscious. Amazingly enough, Darry was talking when we pulled her out of her cockpit but sustained a compound fracture to her left leg. We had to sedate her for her own good as she became hysterical when we told her that her brother was unresponsive."

Simon felt his heart ache for the two kids. Well, they aren't exactly kids anymore, he thought with a sense of nostalgia. He had sat next to his friend Dayakka and his family several years ago when Gimmy and Darry Adai had graduated at the top of their class from Lagann Academy. Then they had accepted their commissions with the space forces. A few months back, Simon learned that they had returned to Kamina City for a "special assignment", and figured this certainly must have had to do with it. He took pride in their being two of the best pilots in the joint Terran fleet, as well as growing into fine young adults and respected officers. Both were married now; Gimmy's son was a toddler already.

Simon reflected silently how he hadn't been much more than a kid himself that day he and Kamina left their underground village with Lagann what seemed like an eternity ago.

He whistled as he inspected the ruined cockpit of Darry's mech up close. The engagement must have been brutal. "I'm certainly glad Darry was still talking after taking a blow like that on the lower frontal quadrant." Simon knew full well she must have parried just quick enough to avoid a direct hit by an ion cannon blast. A lesser pilot would certainly have been incinerated instantly.

"Well, I'm sure The Tigress going to catch hell from her husband over this. He's been imploring upon her to take that promotion and let someone else play stick jockey."

A moment later, Simon and Dayakka looked up at the smashed hulk of Gimmy's Grapearl. The cockpit had sustained tremendous blunt force impact, requiring the engineers to extract him through a hole cut into the back of the mech. Simon shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand, Dayakka. Who would do such a thing to them?"

"Let me begin by saying that everything you've seen and heard here is very sensitive and under no circumstances can be talked about publicly."

Simon nodded. "These two volunteered to test pilot a new super teleportation system we've been working on to conduct a reconnaissance mission to The Periphery," Dayakka continued. "This process expands upon the rudimentary understanding we have of the process you yourself used to transport us to Nia and the Anti-Spirals during our final battle with them, but requires much less Spiral Energy."

"Well, looking at these scorch marks, I'm guessing they didn't just teleport into an asteroid field."

"You are correct, Simon. They did indeed beam into the middle of a firefight."

"On the Periphery? Who could have attacked them out there? I've heard it's about as much of a backwater as this place," Simon replied, waving his hand around him.

"We wanted to see for ourselves whether or not what we have heard from the other Races was true. And today, we received our answer."

Dayakka held up a small imager and queued it up. An image appeared showing what appeared to be a battle between two opposing star fleets recorded by the external cameras on Gimmy and Darry's mechs. Shortly into the video, Simon heard the alarm in their voices-they had been discovered and began taking fire. A number of hostiles teleported directly in front of Gimmy and Darry's mechs. After a minute or so of brilliant maneuvering, Simon could see the enemy forces ganging up on them. He could see the punishing fire and melee bludgeoning the enemy mechs were dishing out before the images abruptly cut to blue screen.

He shut off the imager and put it back into his pocket. "You will recall the day Team Dai Gurren had defeated the Anti-Spirals, we had been contacted by a number of other Spiral Races. Though our abilities to teleport our own fleets are rudimentary, we have had some successful diplomatic missions to some of the nearer systems." Dayakka hung his head. "However, some of the Races living on the Periphery are now starting to wage war on one another. Several have already been subjugated. We are concerned for our well-being and that of our allies.

"But those races have been kin for centuries!"

"That may be so, Simon, but it appears the hawks among them crave more Spiral Power, just as the Anti-Spirals predicted. The conflict may be in a backwater part of the galaxy, sure. But you've just witnessed their intentions. And this footage confirms that everything we can do, so can they. We fear they may bring the fight to us in time, and what would likely result."

Simon nodded. The Spiral Nemesis they had all sacrificed so much to avert would be all but inevitable. The cataclysmic event believed to hail the end of the Universe had come to be known in a darkly jovial manner as the corollary of the theory used to describe its beginning. The Big Crunch.

Dayakka turned and walked away from the ruined mech toward a small hovercraft parked near where a mobile command post had been established. "The intense fighting Gimmy and Darry found themselves in severely depleted their energy stores. We didn't think they had enough juice to make it home; especially given many of the power conduits to their prototype teleportation equipment were destroyed. We despaired they would ever make it back. But by some miracle they must have managed to focus the very last of their own Spiral Power and navigate their way here. It must have taken an enormous toll on them, as their vital signs were dangerously low when we extracted them."

Simon shook his head as if to clear it as Dayakka's words sank in. "What's with you, Simon?"

"Er, nothing, Dayakka. Just recalling something from before, that's all." Could those have been the very moments he felt his own Spiral Power being siphoned away?

"It was something of a happy accident that I could retrieve all of you with one operation," Dayakka chuckled as he climbed into the hovercraft and motioned Simon to do the same. Boota settled down in his usual spot once Simon had stowed his gear.

"Indeed, my friend. Tell me, how is everyone? You and Kiyoh have a son now too, right?"

"Yes indeed," Dayakka replied, poking a button on the craft's console to pop up a small image of the boy with the rest of their family. "Dano had a high fever though when I left, so I should call home to see how he's doing. Anne seems to like doting on her kid brother, which helps Kiyoh and I out a lot. She's such a good girl, you know."

The glow of the morning sun had just begun to light up the eastern sky as the two men sped across the landscape toward Kamina City. They had a fine time catching up and laughing about bygone days as they went.


	2. Dissension

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

Simon had to admit that he had missed them all. He hadn't been back to see his old friends in quite some time, after all-it was good for his soul to have been able to catch up with many of them over the last day and a half. And Dayakka was right-he had been long overdue for a hot shower, a clean shave, a home-cooked meal and some fresh clothes. Simon had hoped his friends wouldn't fuss over him too embarrassingly, although Kiyoh had personally insured the futility of such a wish.

Simon sat alone at a conference room table located in the Science & Technology wing of the military complex known simply as Central, where the Kamina City militia was headquartered. Boota had stayed behind at Dayakka's house, all too eager to play hide and seek with Anne and Dano, who was up and around again after his fever had broke that morning.

He set to studying an enormous topographic map took up an entire wall while he waited for the others to join him. Simon stood up to examine the map closer. His interest had been piqued by the route he was taking when the militia had found him. He felt a beaming pride building up within him seeing the map legend for each of the settlements, villages and small towns he had been to during his recent travels now indicated a stable and productive source of sweet water. The last time he saw such a map, many of these same places were merely sectors of parched earth on a territory grid of the vast wasteland. To the people there, he really was just Simon the Digger, the fellow who had helped drill the deep rock wells they needed to thrive. And plant flowers before he moved on. That suited him just fine.

Simon was silently mulling over how his drilling might stay ahead of the anticipated deep frost this winter as he traced a path with his finger southwards from Kamina City. He lowered his hand and looked up toward the sound of the door opening.

"Heeeeeeey, good-lookin'. My, my, my, don't *you* clean up well!" the effeminate man with the close cut green hair addressed Simon as he entered the room. "You got yourself a new do and a shave too! Besides, that Beastman look just didn't suit you at all, honey." He gasped as he put his hand on Simon's shoulder and leaned over to examine his chest. "Look at you, all cut and buff from toiling out in the hot sun all day these last several years. Say, sailor, how about you and me have a little fun together while you're in port? Come over to my place tonight and so I can learn more about that big drill of yours."

The more things change, the more things stay the same, Simon thought, unable to keep himself from laughing at the man's lecherous humor. He wanted to believe the man was talking about the rock drill fixed to the end of his staff, but he knew better-he'd left it at Dayakka's house. "And I'm glad to see you too, Leeron. I don't recall that color eye shade on you before. It accents your eyes stunningly."

Leeron giggled as he blinked alluringly. "You think so? Oh, stop it, Simon, you're such a tease!"

Simon could see the other man roll his eyes in disgust. "We're all glad to see Simon, but please remember we are on official business, Science Bureau Chief Leeron Littner."

"Oh, you never let me have any fun, you meanie," Leeron pouted. "Rossiu is away and won't be back until tomorrow, Vice-Chancellor Guinble Kite!"

Simon clasped the other man firmly on the shoulder. "Is that what they're calling you now, Guinble? Or shall I address you as 'Most Honorable Vice-Chancellor'?"

The man adjusted his glasses as he regarded Simon fondly. "'Guinble' is what I would prefer you call me, Simon, regardless of my title. As chancellor, Rossiu realized a few years ago he would need people to whom he could delegate various aspects managing the growth of a burgeoning city-state like Kamina City. So he offered me the job to oversee all the bureaus and I accepted." He ran a hand through his shoulder-length purple hair before considering Leeron again with a hardened gaze. "With Rossiu travelling, technically I'm in charge, which some people would do well to remember."

Leeron stuck out his tongue at Guinble while Simon changed the subject. "Have either of you two heard about Gimmy and Darry?"

"Darry is awake and responsive," Leeron answered him. "She will be off her feet for some time until her leg mends. Gimmy is still in a coma. We're not sure at this point what his prognosis is. As you can imagine, a lot of us are pretty shook up about it, especially Darry and Yue. I don't think Hokuto is old enough to understand what's wrong with his papa, but he can tell his mama is terribly upset."

"I was hoping I might have a chance to see Gimmy, Darry and their families afterward."

"We can arrange that, I'm sure, Simon," Guinble replied. "But we do have some matters we need to discuss beforehand, so thank you for agreeing to see us."

"That's right, Simon-Dayakka wrote in his report what he had told you at the crash site. We now believe we can very well prevent the Spiral Nemesis from ever occurring."

Simon gawked at Leeron, slack-jawed with surprise. "What? I-I don't understand," he stammered. "How is that even remotely possible?"

Guinble motioned for Simon to follow as he and Leeron began walking toward the door. "We want you to see some of what we've been working on. It might make some of what we're going to tell you easier to comprehend. This way, please."

The three men made their way down the corridor with Guinble in the lead. Leeron offered Simon something from the cafeteria if he wished, but he politely declined, joking that Kiyoh made sure these he was eating well.

"We stumbled across it quite by accident while we were attempting to decipher the ancient text Rossiu had been given by his village elder some time ago now. We were all quite surprised we could glean any useful information from it, as Rossiu told us his elder told him it was all gibberish," Guinble explained. "He even thought it might have been some ancestral race's idea of a practical joke. At first we weren't sure. But we still committed some time and effort into cracking down the linguistic codes, if for no other reason than to know for sure whether it did or did not contain useful information."

"It took us quite a bit longer than we had expected, though. In fact, we might have never had broken through were not for all of the other details we learned from Lord Genome before and during our battle with the Anti-Spirals," Leeron added. "Over the last several years, we've refined much of the technology necessary to finally set the process in motion. And, in light of recent events, we felt we needed to discuss this with you, Simon."

"I don't understand," Simon replied. "If that's something that can be done with a Grapearl, or even Gurren Lagann itself, then what do you need me for? Gimmy, Darry, all the other pilots you have now would be just as capable as I would. Likely even more so, given how long it's been since I've been in a cockpit." He *hmphed*. "Gimmy and Darry actually made it back from their last mission despite being the worse for wear. A fossil like me may well not have come back at all."

"No, Simon, you misunderstand," Guinble interjected. "What the ancient text lays out is the mathematical theorems enabling a machine like Lagann to combine with other machines and applies them to the prevention of the Spiral Nemesis."

"Apparently, sweetie, the Anti-Spirals themselves had cooked up this scheme when they were still a Spiral Race themselves," Leeron continued. "By then they had already developed their advanced Theories of Alternative Probabilities-which give me such a headache!-and believed they could use them to combine a single Spiral Warrior's present and future. By doing so, they planned to create one warrior who would be able to manipulate probability to not only keep his or her own Spiral Power in check, but do the same for all the Spiral Races then and into the future. It's a process they'd termed 'The Commissioning,' or as I like to call it, 'Crush the Crunch!"

Simon snorted in jest, quite sure Kamina would have approved of such a flamboyant turn of phrase. Yet he was not at all sure he liked where this was going. "Sounds like risky business to me. If I remember right, another one of the ancient texts said something to the effect of 'absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Isn't that too much power to give to one person?"

"Yes, you're right, Simon," Guinble agreed. "There was a lot of very heated debate referred to in the text between members of the various Spiral Races about that very thing. From what we can tell, that's why nothing ever came of it. The Spiral Race who had thought of the idea eventually became the Anti-Spirals, perhaps in part because they never received the support from the other Races to set their plan into motion."

Simon cast a suspicious glance at the pair of them. "So that's why these are only theories, right?"

"All right, I'll bite," he continued, having evoked no answer to his unintended seemingly rhetorical question. "Just what is involved during this 'Commissioning'?"

"Near as we can tell, the process was intended to begin while the candidate is in young or early middle adulthood. Their Spiral Power must be sufficiently advanced to enable them to complete the process," Leeron explained. "Not completing the process was said to be, er-a leeeeeettle bit fatal."

"Gee, this just keeps getting better all the time, doesn't it?" Simon spat sarcastically.

"The warrior would need to spend the rest of his or her life developing their own Spiral Power while practicing its responsible use," said Guinble. "In turn, they would teach others to channel their Spiral Power in a similar manner. But only the strongest Spiral Warriors were even considered for the Commissioning, due to the expectation that potential recalcitrant abusers of Spiral Power might have to, well, let's just say, 'persuaded to make better choices.'

"That's when apparently the trouble started. There were apparently a lot of egos in play then amongst the young Turks, as we read in the text descriptions of the squabbling that broke out among the Spiral Warriors. Appears they were arguing over which of them was the most powerful, and hence, whom should receive The Commission. So the Spiral race that became the Anti-Spirals took matters into their own hands in an attempt to prevent the Spiral Nemesis. And we all know what happened then."

"Sounds like a lifetime tour-of-duty, if you ask me."

"Weeeeell, not exactly", Leeron chimed in. "See, it was expected that the Spiral Warrior would still be mortal until their body finally succumbed to time. That marked the end of what they called the 'First Phase'. And while we haven't quite figured out how this works yet, they would live on indeterminately into the 'Next Phase'. We think it has something to do with the probability manipulation that the Spiral race who became the Anti-Spirals had mastered."

"Huh?" Simon sputtered, stopping in his tracks. "You mean this 'Commissioning' creates an *immortal* being? Couldn't that bring about the Spiral Nemesis?"

"Well, we honestly don't know," Guinble shrugged. "It didn't seem to when Lord Genome appointed Viral to be the observer of the ages, after all."

Simon whistled and ran his hand over his face. "If I hadn't seen some crazy things together with you guys before, I would think you all were nuts telling a story like this. So why are we worrying about this now?"

Leeron and Guinble said nothing, turning together before they continued walking. Simon caught them up a moment later.

"Think about what Dayakka said, Simon," Leeron implored him. "Our own Spiral brethren have the motive to harm us and others, without any regard whether they may bring about the Big Crunch!"

The three men stopped in front of a door while Guinble placed his hand on the biometric reader pad next to it. "But we believe we now have the means to stop them," he said as the door slid open.

Simon whistled as he took in the sight. The entire wall of the high-bay area opposite them was covered with various types of gauges, meters and other instruments. The techs hardly noticed their entry as they continued their flurried work. Near the center sat a series of control consoles laid out in a semicircle. At their focal point was an archway rigged with power conduits top and bottom.

"The one trump card we have, Simon, is the data and information we and we only possess," Guinble said, waving his arms around the room to indicate everything within. "After battling the Anti-Spirals years ago, we finally understand the basic theories behind their probability manipulation. Coupled to what we learned from Lord Genome's brain and the writings from the Chancellor's ancient text, we believe we can now invoke The Commissioning ourselves."

Simon wandered through the labyrinth of equipment and instrumentation until he stood near the arch. It was slightly taller than he was. "That, sweetie, is Heaven's Gate," Leeron purred.

Guinble put a hand up on the side of the Stairway. "This device should enable your Spiral Power to be manipulated in such a manner as to complete The Commissioning," he explained. "All you would need to do is to walk through it once we've powered it up. The entire process shouldn't take more than-"

"No."

Guinble and Leeron stood staring at Simon with their mouths open. "Excuse me?" Guinble said after a long moment.

"I said 'no', Guinble. I'm not doing to do it!" Simon snapped, the irritation in his voice clear.

"But Simon, Leeron and I, we-"

"Vice-chancellor Guinble Kite, you would do well to remember that though I may wander where my spirit leads me, I am still a citizen of this city," Simon seethed as he turned around and walked towards the door. "I will not be forced to do this against my will. And 'no' means 'no', period. I won't do it. I-I can't."

"We need your help to prevent the Spiral Nemesis, Simon!"

"Just who in the hell do you think I am, anyway?" Simon shouted as he turned around, glaring at Guinble angrily. Several of the techs stopped what they were doing and looked at him after his outburst. "Look, everybody, I'm just Simon! Simon the Digger!" he exclaimed, pointing at himself. "Others are better suited to go down the tunnels I've dug, Guinble! Find them and stop wasting everyone else's time. Especially mine!"

Guinble and Leeron watched dumbfounded as Simon left the room without another word.

* * *

"Why are you just standing there?" Guinble asked at length. Leeron sighed.

"I've known Simon a lot longer than you," he snorted, regarding Guinble as an artisan might a dim-witted apprentice when failing to grasp an elementary, nearly obvious, concept. "I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking right now. Nothing we could say or do now will change his mind about anything, so I guess we'll just have to let him sort this out himself."

Leeron hoped Simon would do just that as he ran his fingers across the age marks starting to show on his face. All those sleepless nights the last few years working on this contraption had been hell on his complexion, after all.


	3. Pretension

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

Simon was furious.

He had walked quite some time since being escorted out of Central and still hadn't reached the outskirts of the city. Simon never much cared for city life anyway, with all the noise, hustle, bustle, traffic-too many stupid people doing too many stupid things for too many stupid reasons. That's why he had picked a site near the outskirts of the city to carve Kamina's statue before, as he wanted to live the quiet life there with Nia. But the city had caught up to and surpassed them back then, and his quiet life wandering the last several years had only made him more unaccommodating of an urban lifestyle. It was okay for a time, but all he wanted now was to be left alone with his thoughts.

All those hours Rossiu had insisted he join them in land use planning meetings did pay off, however, as it helped Simon navigate the myriad of alleyways and tunnels which spread out across the city. From these he could avoid the main streets and most of the traffic, noise and people. For the love of everything holy, the last thing he wanted to see were people right now.

People, he thought darkly. The same people we all fought for. The same people his friends had died for. The same people *Nia* had died for. Now look at 'em. All cooped up in a place like this indulging their hedonisms and excesses like pigmoles in a filthy sty.

Simon had made up his mind to leave Kamina City and Dayakka's house at daybreak with everything he had arrived with-boots, tunic, staff, rucksack, clothes on his back, a few coins in his pocket and a pigmole on his shoulder. One thing that he would leave behind, however, was his faith in the human spirit. It had shattered and fallen to pieces all over the floor of that laboratory back at Central, right in front of that Gate thingy or whatever the hell Leeron and Guinble had called it. At least he'd managed to clean up, visit his friends and their families and get a couple hot meals out of the deal. Although he may have looked cleaner, he still felt dirty on the inside. Simon mulled whether the entire exercise had been a colossal waste of time.

His thoughts turned angrily back to the meeting he'd stormed out of. Just who the hell did they think he was? Hadn't he paid his debt to king and country? Hadn't he sacrificed as much or more than any of them? Where did they come off asking him to sacrifice the one thing he looked forward to more than anything?

At length Simon arrived at same park where he liked to go to think about things back when he still lived in the city. He walked around the circle, taking some small comfort seeing Kamina's statue was being erected again after being toppled during those dark days, which had come to be known as The Tribulation. Major events in his life had taken place right here. This is where he had proposed to Nia, after all, pledging his love to her forever. He couldn't help himself from laughing a moment remembering how she had so completely misunderstood what it all had meant.

He stopped and stared up into the night sky, crisp and clear under a full moon. Simon made it a point to watch his breath turn to vapor in the chilly air, desperately trying to hold his emotions in check. Simon preferred the solitude the wilderness as a venue for dealing with such dark feelings.

"So, the lights in the sky are our enemies now, huh, Nia?"

He reached into the neck of his shirt and drew forth the chain looped through her ring. The greenstone he had dug up shortly after they'd first met and given to her years before would become the centerpiece for the ring he had placed on her finger when he proposed. The same ring he would use to find her when she was taken from him by the Anti-Spirals. The same ring he had placed on her trembling hand on their wedding day. The same ring which had fallen from Nia's hand as she passed.

Standing on the very spot he had given it to her, Simon spent some time turning the ring it in the moonlight, watching its stone-forever sparkling blue green with a trace of pink, just like her eyes.

Simon was still seething about Guinble and the others. Were his people really that different today than during the Tribulation? Were the other Races? To end the fighting once and for all, to free the Races to pursue their dreams and live together peacefully-wasn't that why he and his friends defeated the Anti-Spirals?

Isn't that why Nia had to die?

"I'm coming, Nia," he said quietly as he closed his fist around the ring. "I know we'll be together again, but only God knows when for sure. My affections shall be shared with no one else. You are the only one who could make me as happy as I made you."

Simon looked up wistfully at the incomplete statue of Kamina. Bro had been the lucky one, after all. He had died so long ago, before anyone else. His time in this life had been cut short, but Bro hadn't had to watch the woman he loved disappear from in between his arms.

"Let me see you grit those teeth, Simon."

He bared his teeth angrily at the sound of the gravelly, raspy voice behind him.

Simon narrowly managed to dodge an enormous, hairy fist as he turned toward where the voice had come from. He managed to grab one of his fists in the other, parrying a second blow as his attacker sprung back up to face him.

"I'm in no mood to play, Viral."

"I honor my Beastman pride, Simon," he replied. Simon noted Viral looked much the same as he always had, which knowing Viral's appointment from Lord Genome before the Battle of Teppelin did not surprise him. The Beastman had taken to pulling his long blond hair back into a ponytail, which he tucked underneath the collar of his uniform tunic. Simon had known Viral long enough now to see past his perpetual scowl and read the emotions in his face. He could tell the Beastman was livid, although he hardly knew what about. With Viral it was hard to tell.

"I didn't lose to you those years ago and become your ally only to have you go soft and neglect your duty," Viral said. "There is no honor in that! EEEEEEAUGH!" Viral screamed as he came at Simon again.

Simon spotted a broom handle sticking out of a maintenance cart nearby. He sprinted for it as Viral tried to flank him. He feinted left then darted right, grabbing the broom in time to take up a defensive stance as Viral came at him again. Having become quite adept at using his staff to fend off wild animals in the wilderness, Simon used the broom handle like a lever to hurl Viral sidelong into a nearby litter can, upending it noisily.

"You're pathetic, Simon," Viral spat as he got his feet back under him. "How could a man who had been so strong become so weak? Are you afraid to face me unarmed?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Simon shot back, holding up the broom in one hand before dropping it onto the concrete. Rage flashed across his hardened face.

"Happy, Beastman? I was planning on only using that to parry you until you got whatever bur is bugging you out of your mangy pelt," Simon continued angrily as he threw off his cloak. "But now that you intend to come at me bare-fisted, well, you just might get hurt, Viral!"

"Class is in session, Simon. Allow me to ring your bell!"

Viral sprang at him, feet barely touching the ground between them. He faked left before cutting so close to Simon's right Viral used his elbow to strike. It wasn't a direct hit, but did manage to make Simon fall backwards. He tucked and rolled, springing back up in an alleyway between two rows of concession stands. Simon shook his head, as the stars he saw at the moment certainly weren't all lights in the sky.

"COWARD!" Viral screamed at him, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I hope that was sufficient to knock some sense into you, like your comrade Kamina might have."

"Just who the hell are you calling a coward, Viral?" Simon countered, going on the offensive. In a moment he was in Viral's face, having seen Viral place his back to the wall of one of the stands. Viral's paws were enormous, and certainly capable of inflicting damage on an opponent. But Simon knew they could also be clumsy in close-up fighting, and chose the confines of the alley to counter attack. He came at Viral straight on, managing to get inside of the two fists that swung at him like swinging beef at a meat market.

One. TWO. NOW! Simon launched himself upwards, smashing both fists down into on Viral's forehead. Viral dropped to the pavement face first, landing with a heavy thud. He screamed wordlessly as he vaulted himself back to his feet and faced Simon again.

"I'm not accepting the Commission, Viral, so you can forget about trying to convince me otherwise," Simon panted. An animal which might have attacked him in the wild would have either run off by now, or Simon would have managed to break its neck. He hardly wanted to do that to Viral, who was still his brother-in-arms regardless of his apparent bout of spectacular insanity.

"It is your duty, Simon," Viral hissed back, obviously winded himself. "Have you become so weak and stupid you forget yours is the strongest Spiral Power in the known Universe? If there is anyone who can prevent the Spiral Nemesis, then it is you."

"That's not it, Viral. It's not something you'd understand. I don't want to talk about it!"

"You don't know how close we came to losing both the Commanders Adai, Simon. It had been a very near thing, and I do not intend to have them shoulder this burden by themselves. So if you won't tell me what's going on inside that naked ape head of yours, then I'll just crack your skull open and see for myself!" Viral yelled as he pounced at him.

Viral had managed to duck under the two blows Simon threw at him, springing up to slam his head and one shoulder up against a wall. He grunted through the pain, trying to redirect the force of Viral's body away long enough to get behind him. But Viral had read his intention and continued forcing Simon's body along the wall until he could reach both paws behind him. Grabbing the back of his hair in one and his belt in the other, Viral managed to launch him headlong into an open trash bin. Garbage splattered all over the alley walls as Simon's body came to rest on the bottom just out of Viral's sight.

Viral stood there panting, gnashing his shark-like teeth angrily when he spoke. "It's *her*, isn't it, Simon?"

He paused for a moment before beginning to pace warily back and forth in front of the trash bin trying to peek over the top to see where Simon had landed.

"I was there, you ungrateful bastard!" Viral seethed. "I saw her with my own eyes, heard her with my own ears, remember? To us, the Nia you knew had been completely taken over by the Anti-Spirals. The rest of us were certain The Messenger she had become would either destroy us, or we would destroy her.

"But you, Simon-you never stopped believing in Nia! Though hardly a shred of her spirit remained, it was enough for you. She was coaxed back from the brink of oblivion by your saying so long as the probability of rescuing her was greater than zero, for you and Team Dai Gurren it may well be one hundred percent!"

Viral snorted as he continued. "You even blathered on that ridiculous tripe about how Nia herself had cleverly manipulated The Messenger for her own ends, appearing to you at your darkest hour not to cast you into the depths of despair, but to beg for your help. To give you hope that her fighting spirit was still there, Simon. To inspire you by showing you how much she desperately needed you.

"And it worked! Have you forgotten, you stupid fool? Only a true Spiral Warrior, one worthy of The Commission, could have accomplished such a feat," he finished, turning his back to the bin.

Had he managed to knock Simon unconscious? Viral turned around to peer over the edge of the bin, only to be knocked backward by a rotting cantaloupe striking him squarely between the eyes.

"YOU WHERE THERE TOO THE DAY SHE DIED, VIRAL!" roared the reply. Simon was on him in an instant, leaping out of the trash bin and smashing Viral up against the alley wall. He pinned Viral there by punching him in abdomen repeatedly while he spat in his face.

"The day Kamina died, I said we lost something that could never be replaced! THE DAY NIA DIED, I KNEW *I* LOST SOMETHING THAT COULD NEVER BE REPLACED!" Simon screamed. He let Viral fall to the alley floor where crumpled into an undignified heap.

Simon began sobbing loudly as pent-up emotion poured from him. "My Drill may be my soul, Viral, but Nia was its light! What the hell good is a dark soul, huh? Tell me, Viral! It's no better than a dull drill! Worthless! JUST LIKE ME!"

He walked over to Viral's side and began kicking him savagely. "I had all this damned Spiral Power, and in the end I couldn't save Nia! I had the power to bring her back from the dead in the palm of my hand, but knew I wouldn't because she begged me not to try! Can you understand WHAT THE HELL THAT FEELS LIKE, VIRAL? YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

His anger spent, Simon turned around and stood there, sobbing.

"I'm just Simon the Digger," he cried. "I don't want any Commission, because I don't want to be immortal. Not like Lord Genome. And not like you either, Viral. Death is the only thing I have to look forward to anymore. The end of this life so I can begin the next one. With Nia. And Kamina. And all the others. If anyone could understand that, I thought you could, Viral. It's bad enough I have to go through the rest of my days in this life without Nia. Don't ask me to sacrifice the next one with her simply out of 'duty'. I've already done more than my fair-"

Viral cut Simon off by sweeping his legs out from under him. Catching Simon before he fell to the ground, Viral let out a guttural growl as he hurled Simon into an old overstuffed chair behind one of the concessions booths. He hit with enough force to tip the chair over on its back and snap off two legs, leaving Simon staring straight up at the sky as he writhed painfully. Even with the ringing in his ears, Simon could hear Viral limping towards him.

"Do the names 'Tsuuma' and 'Memesu' mean anything to you, Simon?" Viral said quietly as he came into Simon's view a moment later.

"Of course they don't," Viral continued without waiting for Simon to answer. Tears began to roll down Viral's face as he glanced upward toward the sky. "To you, they were nobody. But to me, they were everything."

"Huh? I don't under-OW!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH, YOU NAKED APE!" Viral yelled as he ground his boot heel into Simon's shoulder. "Tsuuma was *my* wife, Simon, and Memesu was our-our daughter. Or, at least they were in the Anti-Spiral's Labyrinth. I'll tell you how they trapped all those Spiral Warriors there, Simon. Those feelings I had for them were *real*. I loved them with every fiber of my being! I was completely ignorant of my past life and why we were there in the first place, which had more to do with the woman *you* loved than anything else. I would have been happy to stay there for eternity, growing old and dying with them beside me, never knowing none of it was real. Just like the Spiral Warriors before us.

"But no, *I* had a mission, you see. We were there to save the Universe, and by doing so save Nia. Or, perhaps you, Simon, were there to save Nia, and by doing so save the Universe. Then, as now, it makes little difference to me. But the point is I left, to join you and the others, to finish the work we had started together."

Simon groaned as Viral stomped his foot on his shoulder while he spoke. "I chose to leave the Labyrinth for you and the rest of the team, including Nia, as well as every member the Spiral Races alive today and yet to be born. I left knowing I would never see Tsuuma or Memesu again. I did it anyway, Simon, knowing full well Lord Genome cursed me with immortality. I don't even have death's sweet release available to me to end the dull throbbing ache in *my* soul. I get to go on existing until the end of all time with the memory of their faces haunting me every waking moment.

"You're pathetic, Simon," Viral sneered. "The greatest Spiral Warrior in history isn't capable of shouldering a burden similar to that of a lowly Beastman like me. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU-uh?"

Viral landed with a thud on the concrete before he could finish his rant. Simon had swept his feet out from under him with one of the broken chair legs he had managed to grab hold of. He dropped his makeshift weapon onto the concrete, where it rolled in a wobbly semicircle before coming to rest near where Viral lay dazed.

"Others are better suited to go down the tunnels I've dug, Viral," Simon said as he stood up slowly and began walking lamely toward the alley entrance opposite them.

* * *

"You there, no sudden moves. Let me see your hands and turn toward my voice nice and easy," the police officer shouted toward Viral's limp form as he approached with his weapon drawn.

He could hear the officer gasp as he recognized him. "Commander Viral!" he shouted, holstering his sidearm. "Are you all right? What happened here?"

Viral came to his feet groggily, not knowing how long he had been lying there. It felt wonderful to have so many parts of his body hurt all at once. Truly, he felt like a genuine Beastman once again. He would certainly have to repay Simon the favor sometime.

"An old friend of mine and I had some differences of opinion we needed to discuss gentlemanly," he said as he rubbed his aching side. "Didn't we, Simon?"

"Simon?" Viral repeated, looking behind him when he received no answer save for the chirping of crickets. Anger welling up inside once more, Viral's voice reverberated off the alleyway walls, piercing the still night air.

"SIMON!"


	4. Ascension

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Kamina. I am so very grateful you could be here with me for this."

He looked around, remembering the first time he had seen this place. "Sure, Nia. You know I'd do anything for you, Lil' Sis."

The two of them appeared together in the expansive void into which they had entered Life After. Its limits knew no bounds, though no one could see through the white haze more than several yards. It was place where everything and nothing existed at the same time, which they had come to know as Heaven's Gate. They had come here together knowing he would leave alone.

Nia smiled sweetly as reached up, taking the side of his rough face into her slender hand. "And thank you also for supporting me in this decision. I know it was hard on you and everyone else."

Kamina *hmphed* as he took her hand in his. "Yeah. Exactly why those other bozos aren't here. They'd just get all weepy. Especially that big softie Kittan. Besides, they don't know Simon like you and I do. He'll only be glad for you when he learns you've taken this job, knowing how you could never stand to be without one. Not that the rest of us mind loafing about, mind you."

They stood together silently for a moment before Kamina continued. "You know you don't *have* to do this, right?"

"But that is precisely why I must," Nia countered determinedly. "Simon sacrificed so much for so many, and he sacrificed so much for me. He gave me what I could never have even wished for. Now I must follow suit. And I love him, and all of you, enough to do so without a moment's hesitation!"

Her chin dropped to her chest. "Although," she said, "my heart aches within me knowing I will not be with any of you again. Or Simon," she said, burying her face in his shoulder as she began sobbing.

Kamina patted her head, shushing her as he stroked her long pale hair which glinted with every color of the rainbow. "Leave it to a heart as tender as yours to break even in a place like this, kiddo."

At length, he rebuked her gently. "That's enough, Nia. With Faith as strong as yours, you will find a way. Or then again, maybe *he* will. Only a fool would bet against either of you two. I believe in the Nia and the Simon who believe in themselves, remember?"

He pulled her head gently away and took her tear-strewn face into his big hands. "Besides, today is a happy day, for all of us. Today is a day to remember. Stories will be told and songs will be sung of what you're about to do throughout heaven and earth, for forever and a day. Count on it."

"Of course, Kamina, you are right" she sniffed. Nia composed herself and moved to take up her station a few yards away from him.

"Oh, and one more thing, Nia...the lads and I want to see that ring."

"And you shall, Kamina, I promise. Soon you shall be able to look upon it whenever you wish. All of you," she giggled. "For I believe in the me whom you all believe in. And I believe in the me that *he* believes in, too." Her sweet face grew stern a she flung out her arms wide.

"Hail ye, souls of those yet to come, well met!" Nia shouted determinedly.

Kamina gasped as the very air surrounding her began to glow, like the heavenly hosts he had heard about in the ancient Scriptures.

"I am Nia, the one now tasked with your well-being, a task I accepted of my own free will. I shall do my best to teach you, encourage you, and care for you."

His jaw hung open as he watched bolts of energy began lapping at her form from all sides.

"Allow me prepare you for your new lives, so that together we might build a universe the Spiral Nemesis shall never threaten!"

The bolts of energy grew larger until they completely obscured Kamina's view of her. "Nia..." he breathed.

"Come unto me, precious little ones, so I may dry your every tear!"

Tiny orbs as bright as stars flew from every direction at once directly into the rapidly growing energy field. Kamina reflexively placed his arm in front of his eyes to shield them from its dazzling brilliance.

"Let me love you, little ones, with all my heart, just like I love him. Let me love you for all eternity!"

Kamina dropped to his knees, eyes clenched tightly shut. He placed his hands over his ears but could not keep the din from hurting his ears terribly.

"Follow me, little ones, as we walk the path to tomorrow! I AM NIA, MATRON OF SOULS TO COME!"

Nia's thundering voice would surely have ruptured his eardrums had he a mortal body, Kamina thought.

"FATHER?!"

"FATHER!"

Kamina uncovered his eyes, looking up at the blinding light in time to see Nia's silhouette disappear as the field collapsed inward. But another form-tall, strong, clearly male-had been there too, barely long enough to register. He stood stock still, uncharacteristically speechless as stars danced around in his vision.

He whistled, overwhelmed with admiration and awe. "Well, whaddya know about that?" Kamina said after a moment, never knowing his Lil' Sis would be capable of making such a grand exit.


	5. Allusion

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

The pain in Simon's shoulder had settled down to a dull throbbing as he made his way through the neighborhood. Reaching his destination, he knocked at the door firmly, knowing he was, after all, calling on them at an hour everyone would likely be in bed. Simon figured he must be quite a sight, looking at his hand after running it over his head to notice that at least the bleeding had stopped.

Simon was about to knock again when the door flung open wide, revealing an empty living room inside the darkened house. "Hello?" he said as he gingerly stepped across the threshold.

He heard the switch click on as the lights came up, causing him to blink for an instant before the door slammed shut behind him. Simon caught a glimpse of something in his peripheral vision and turned. Looking barely six inches past his nose, he realized he was staring down barrel of a long rifle just as he heard a round rack up in the chamber. "Just who in the HELL do you-Simon?!"

Simon smiled as the barrel turned toward the floor. "H-hey, Kiyal. What do you think you're doing?"

The long canine tooth on the left side of her face stuck out over top of her bottom lip as she glared at him, appearing to Simon as if she were baring fangs. With her long dark hair tied up behind her head, she didn't look or act like the sweet "girl next door" Simon had known. But given the physiological changes he knew were due her, he wasn't surprised. "What do I think I'M doing? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK *YOU'RE* DOING, MORON?!" she screamed as she ported the rifle, looking completely ridiculous toting such a weapon around dressed in fuzzy pink pajamas with matching bunny slippers. "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF DISSING US FOR DINNER THEN SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO SCARE US HALF TO DEATH, YOU DUMB SUNUVAB-b-b-BWAAAAAAAAAH!"

Simon took Kiyal's shoulders as she collapsed into his arms, bawling like a little girl after waking up from night terrors. "Simon, dear" another voice said behind him, "we know you're used to keeping your own hours but the rest of us were trying to sleep. I'm sure the kids are up now after Auntie Kiyal's outburst."

"At least it's not a school night, Kiyoh," Simon quipped.

"Don't be glib with me, mister," she replied curtly. Kiyoh was tying up the sash of her robe after storming through her bedroom door, her short blonde hair in curlers. "You'll find out what I really think about your standing us up for dinner last night when I serve you the same entrée for breakfast-cold," she said icily as she eyed him up and down. Simon hardly recognized the kindly woman who had nearly bowled him over hugging him the day before last, insisting he sit and eat with them all until he thought his stomach might burst. Dayakka had warned him Kiyoh ran a tight ship; he sure felt like a midshipman incurring the captain's wrath as he endured her withering stare. "Although it looks like you already managed to meet someone else tonight with a pretty big bone to pick."

"Yeah, well, this Viral's way of giving me a pep talk."

"Oh, for the love of-" Kiyoh's voice trailed off as she rolled her eyes and snorted derisively. "Boys will be boys, I guess. I'll bug you for details in the morning," she chastised him before plugging her nose. "Phew! Don't you even THINK about touching our living room sofa until get out of those clothes and take a shower, mister. Throw those clothes outside and maybe I'll wash them in the morning if you don't give me any more trouble. You smell like you and Viral were rolling around in a dumpster."

"Well, actually, that's painfully close to the truth," Simon as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kiyoh waved her hand dismissively toward him, not wanted to hear any more of this right now. "And you, Kiyal, give me that," she scolded her sister as she took the rifle. With one smooth motion she ejected the round from the chamber, caught it in mid-air and pulled the clip. After placing the rifle back in its mount above the fireplace and the clip on the mantle, she yawned loudly and began walking Kiyal back to her old room. "Silly girl! A woman in your condition shouldn't be jumping around the house like that."

"Yeah, Kiyal, if your sister is any indication, in six or seven months you'll be so big you'll barely be able to walk much less jump. Good thing Attenborough is moving your bedroom downstairs next to the nursery at your new place."

Kiyoh slapped Dayakka across the back of his head as he came back into the room for his insensitive attempt at levity. Kiyal started blubbering again while he told his wife he'd tucked Dano back into bed, but somehow Anne had managed to sleep through the entire episode with Boota curled up by her pillow.

"Simon, the couch is yours after you get cleaned up," Dayakka yawned. "You remember where we keep the pillows and blankets, right?"

"Wait, Dayakka," he replied. "I need you to get me back in to Central right away. There's someone I need to see. It's kind of important."

Dayakka grinned, believing he knew what Simon was driving at. "Right. Get cleaned up and we'll go," he said as he headed to the bedroom to throw on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Kiyoh, Kiyal-don't wait up for us. I'm going into work."


	6. Persuasion

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

A nagging pain in her neck rousted her awake. She could hear the rhythmic sounds of the monitoring devices keeping watch over their charge, as well as the soft snoring of her friends nearby. Must've dozed off, she thought, remembering why she was sitting on this hospital room couch in the first place. Obviously there had been no change in his condition.

She blinked a moment at the fuzzy dark colors all around her before remembering she had placed her glasses on the end table next to her. Placing them on her nose, she turned to glance up at the clock but gasped as she found out just how stiff her neck was. Rubbing her neck and cocking her head gingerly from one side to the other gave her enough range of motion to venture a glance toward the clock again.

Wow, it was the middle of the night already. She smiled down at the little boy still sleeping there, stroking his reddish-brown hair as his head lay in her lap. He was a strong little man, just like his daddy. He'd come through this okay. Both of them would.

This time, that is.

"Miss Yomako!"

She looked up at the mention of her name. "Hey, you two," she replied softly, holding a finger on one hand to her lips and pointing with a finger on the other toward the sleeping boy in her lap.

But the little boy was beginning to wake up anyway. With a tired sigh, he smiled at her as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mommy! Unca Sitan!" he cried as he saw them coming into the room.

"Yes, Hokuto, Mommy's here," the young woman with the long brown hair replied as she knelt down and took him into her arms. "Uncle Sitan and I had to go help Granmama for awhile before we came back here."

"Thank you, Miss Yomako, for looking after him while Sitan and I had to attend to our mother. She's really broken up over everything that has happened."

"Sure, Yue," she replied as she straightened the ponytail she kept her long red hair in. "But I would prefer if you would call me 'Yoko'. Both of you. Team Dai Gurren has always been my family, and now so are the two of you."

Before Hokuto's mother could answer, they heard a small yawn coming from the other side of the hospital room near the bed. Darry turned in her wheelchair to look at them, blinking her eyes groggily.

Sitan removed his garrison cap and tucked it under one of the shoulder straps of his uniform's tunic as he knelt beside her. "I thought your attending physician told you to get your rest so those bones in your leg could knit," he said, kissing her forehead. "Don't get me into trouble with my new boss, now."

"I couldn't sleep in that room all by myself, silly. Gimmy needs me too, you know."

Sitan said nothing, smiling warmly as stroked his wife's long lavender hair. Yoko figured Yue and Sitan being twins-just like the two of them-he would certainly understand.

"Simon? Is that you?"

All eyes in the room followed Darry's gaze toward the entryway. He was indeed there, looking in silently at the young man lying unconscious in the hospital bed. Dayakka stood behind, nodding a silent greeting toward them.

"Hey there, Tigress. Heard you had quite a rough go of it. Glad to see you're awake and talking."

"Although she should be sleeping," Sitan chided her as he and Simon clasped shoulders.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Darry replied. She shifted her weight in the wheelchair to sit up straighter and readjusted her left leg held straight out in front of her by a soft splint. "I'm so glad to see you, Simon, and I know Gimmy is too."

"Darry, I'm sorry this happened to you and Gimmy. I-"

"No, Simon. It's only because of you that we made it back at all."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"I'm sure Dayakka has briefed you already," she said, nodding the older man's direction. "We were coming under fire and nearly out of energy. It was only because Gimmy was able to drill through the heavens and tap into your Spiral Power that we came back at all. Without it, we would have either been destroyed or cast adrift on the other side of the galaxy until our life support systems gave out.

"Thank you for saving us, Simon," she said in a husky voice, "just like you always have. And you likely didn't even know it at the time." Tears started streaming down the side of Darry's face as Sitan knelt down beside to shush her, stroking her long hair away from her eyes.

"And you have my thanks too, Simon, for helping bring Darry back to me," Sitan added, running a hand nervously through his short brown hair as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "Although I hope after this you'll take that promotion and leave the grandstanding to others, silly girl," he finished as he turned back to his wife and took her in his arms.

"Mommy, how's Daddy?" Hokuto sniffed as he padded over to the foot of Gimmy's bed. "If Mista See Moan help Daddy, why he not wake up?" The little boy began sobbing as his mother came up behind and picked her up in her arms.

"Now, now, Daddy's going to be just fine. He just has to rest here awhile so the doctors can take care of him. This is the first time I think you've met Mister Simon. Now tell him what you told me you wanted to say," Yue instructed him as she turned.

Yoko had walked over near Simon and saw Hokuto look up at him. "Tank ooo, Mista See Moan, you took care of Daddy real good."

She could see the tears welling up in Simon's eyes as he placed his hand on the boy's face lovingly. "You're welcome, little one. Your daddy and your Auntie Darry are very special to me, just like the rest of you."

"And I feel the same way, Simon," Yue said. "Gimmy and Hokuto and I and the rest of us will get through this together, thanks to you."

Yoko looked around. Not a dry eye in the house, she thought, noticing that Darry had given Gimmy's hand a loving squeeze. She heard the steady rhythmic tone from the instrument monitoring his vital signs increase its rate for a moment, then return to its normal cadence.

In a moment, the realization hit her. Yoko knew what she had to do.

* * *

"What is it, Yoko? I've known you long enough to know that you didn't drag me all the way down here just to help you get a cup of coffee."

Simon had sat down at a table in the cafeteria of Central's infirmary. They had come down here by themselves, leaving Dayakka with Gimmy and Darry's families up in the room. Yoko walked over to one of the vending machines as she pawed through the loose change in her purse. A moment later, she returned with two cans of hot coffee, sitting one down in front of him.

"No, I really do need some coffee," she replied, tearing the lid off of hers and gingerly taking a sip. "But I need to talk to you too." She glanced around, grateful to see they had the large room to themselves for the moment. "I heard about that stunt you pulled with Leeron and Guinble this afternoon."

Simon stood, addressing her angrily. "Now see here, Yoko, this is none of your-"

Yoko sprang to her feet and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You listen to me and you listen well, you selfish idiot. I became a teacher because I realized something that apparently has yet to permeate your thick digger's skull. That surprises me because I learned it from Kamina's example," she spat angrily. "I understood I wouldn't be happy unless I lived for others, Simon. There will always be little boys and girls who will need to be taught. So long as I'm willing to teach them, my life has purpose and meaning. But you've been just living for yourself ever since Nia died."

She sat down and took another sip of her coffee. Simon stared at her a moment as he held his cheek. Then he sat down across from her, regarding her crossly.

"That's not true and you know it, Yoko. After all, I help those people drill for water. They and their families can farm and grow and prosper because of what I help them do!"

"Point taken, Simon," Yoko said as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. "But you're doing the same as what other people can do. You're not doing what only *you* can do, Simon. 'Others are better suited to go down the tunnels I've dug'-that is what you keep telling us, right? So you gave your Drill to Gimmy so he can pilot Gurren Lagann. It made sense at the time and it makes sense now. The fact him and Darry are alive at all is proof of that. But have you ever thought now you'll just have to dig new tunnels instead? Who the hell gave you license to stop digging?!"

"Oh, don't give me that look," Yoko snorted disgustedly as she opened her eyes to see Simon staring at her dumbfounded. "Think about it, Simon-you're the only one in the entire Universe who commands the Spiral Power like you do. No one before even comes close. On sabbatical last year I studied an ancient text which said to the effect 'with great power comes great responsibility.' Sure, you might not have asked for that power, but it came to you nevertheless. It will certainly destroy you from the inside out if you don't channel it somehow.

"I'm living for others by investing my time and talents in our future, Simon. I do it now with our children here. You'll need to do the same by keeping those races who would abuse their Spiral Power in check, showing them a better way so the rest of us can live peacefully. And you'll need to do so in time to come, making room in your very soul to embrace the souls of our future descendants. Lead them down the path leading away from the Spiral Nemesis and ultimate destruction."

"And why me, Yoko? Why does everyone always have to depend upon me?"

Rage flashed in her eyes as she slammed both palms down on the table hard enough to make the coffee cans jump. "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THEY CAN, IDIOT!"

Yoko wagged a finger under Simon's nose as her nostrils flared. "Didn't you tell me Nia begged you when you went away together to keep saving the Universe even after she was only with you in your heart? Are you seriously going to squander the rest of your life and your talent waiting to die just so you can see her again? Do you think for one minute that would make Nia proud? I'm sure you are breaking her tender heart even now with such foolishness, Simon!"

"But I miss her terribly, Yoko!" Simon spat back. "And I still love her so. What's so wrong with that?"

"Not a thing, Simon. Nia loved you before, loves you now and will love you ever after. She would want for you to cherish the memories of the time you two shared, memories like I never got to share with-with Kamina," she stammered, trying to contain her own emotions. "She would want for you to let her go, Simon, not so you would forget her, but so that you can go on being Simon. Doing the things that only Simon can do. Being the Simon that only you can be. Loving us all the way only our Simon can. You remember-just watching you doing those things made her the happiest. Believe in the Simon that *she* believes in. That's the Simon I love and that Gimmy and Darry love, and that Dayakka and Kiyoh and Kiyal and Kinon and Rossiu-well, you get the idea."

Yoko sniffed and took off her glasses to dab at her eye with the end of one sleeve. "You had said Kamina lived forever in your heart, Simon. Let Nia live there too, Simon, and you'll never be alone again. I promise. I know it's true because that's how I feel about Kamina. And I didn't know him nearly as long or as intimately as you did Nia. Don't ever forget, Nia lived and laughed and loved and died with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She lived more in seven and a half years than most people do in a lifetime, all because of you, Simon."

Simon sat for a moment, taking in all she had said. He cracked the top open on his can of coffee and took a long sip. He stood up with a look of determination Yoko hadn't seen since they day of their final battle with the Anti-Spirals. "Thank you for helping me see clearly, Yoko."

"Oh, here's where you two got yourselves to."

Dayakka walked in to the cafeteria alone up to their table. "The doctors said that Gimmy's prognosis looks much better. He's had a sizeable increase of brain activity. So Yue took Hokuto home to bed and Sitan wheeled Darry back to her room before he went on shift. Maybe all that Spiral Power you're toting around helped again, Simon."

Simon laughed to spite himself as he stood to face his friend. "Thanks for letting us know, Dayakka. And I'm ready now to begin."

Dayakka's eyes went wide as he looked alternately between the two of them. "Are you sure, Simon? I mean, I knew how you felt about Nia and all, but-"

"You know me, Dayakka," Simon laughed as he pumped his fist, "kicking common sense to the curb and making the impossible possible. We'll find a way, right? JUST WHO THE HELL...do...you..."

His voice trailed off as Yoko rose and gently kissed his cheek. "You're nobody, Simon. Or, well, you will be given time. Your Commission shall ensure your extraordinary spirit becomes, well, ordinary. Inspire our entire race now and for all time, Simon-to bleed red, work hard, use the powers given them as best they can, and love passionately," she said looking up at him fondly.

A few people began coming and going through the cafeteria as Dayakka placed his arm around his Simon's shoulder. "This way, my friend, so we can make ready." Together they walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor and out of sight. Yoko turned and looked out the picture windows constituting the cafeteria's east wall. The stars in the clear night sky twinkled brightly as she walked to the window and placed her hand on the glass.

Do this thing, Yoko thought as she stared back at her reflection, do this for me. Do it for my children and their children and their children. Honor Nia by leading us to make this world a place we can live and love and grow and die knowing we reached our full potential. Show us how to dig our way there, Simon.


	7. Mission

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

Simon tugged at the collar of the black bodysuit Cybela had asked him to put on. "Are you sure this is really necessary? I feel, um, well, exposed dressed like this."

Her pink hair bobbed as she giggled a moment before peering over the top of her glasses to stare at him like a teacher might addressing a whiny student. "Now, Simon, we've been through this. That suit is instrumented so we'll know what's happening with you during the Commissioning. We'll need to know what's happening to you so we can bring you back if things get out of hand."

"But Leeron and Guinble said the process was fatal if it couldn't be completed once it was started."

"You leave that to us, Simon," Kinon assured him as she stood up from adjusting the straps on the suit's waist. Her eyes met his as she fluffed her long brown locks over her shoulders after they had fallen into her face. "We've got a few tricks up our sleeves too."

"And besides, Simon, that suit really shows off your figure!" Leeron crooned.

Simon rolled his eyes as the women blushed slightly. Perhaps Leeron had only said what they had been thinking all along.

A moment later, they had all finished attaching the external instrumentation to the suit. He caught a glimpse of himself in one of the monitors, thinking for a minute it was similar to the uniform Nia had worn when she became The Messenger for the Anti-Spirals. The irony was not lost on him-here he was planning to ensure the survival of the Spiral Races to give them hope, while The Messenger had heralded their destruction to ensure their total despair.

A moment later Simon and Dayakka faced one another, each grasping the other's shoulder firmly. Both knew no more needed be said.

"Leeron, Cybela, Kinon-I'm ready."

The three of them sprang into action with their technical staff, barking out orders and crossing items off on their checklists. The Gate sprang to life, the equipment it was built from lighting up with all forms of indications showing it was working as intended. The instruments on Simon's suit also began responding. He stood a few yards behind the Gate, noticing as it powered up he could no longer see through it to the other side. Now inside the Gate appeared a white glow which to him resembled mist rising from a woodland pool on a cool autumn morning.

"NO, SIMON!"

Simon took a step toward the gate, but stopped and turned at the sound of the voice. There he saw the Chancellor himself, running from the door he'd just entered to take up a position in front of him. Standing between him and the Gate, the man held his arms out wide, blocking his path. The folds of the long official robes obscured the white mist from Simon's view.

"Rossiu, what are you-"

"Simon, I won't allow you to do this."

"But sir-"

"Guinble, that's quite enough from you," Rossiu rebuked him sharply as he slicked back the single thick bang of hair on the front of his head. "I was against this plan from the beginning. And it incenses me that both of you would use my absence from Kamina City to advance these machinations! So Simon might just be the strongest Spiral Power in the known Universe, and all of you would help him get through this Commissioning well enough. But that's not the point!" he barked to everyone around him before turning his attention back to Simon.

"I asked you once to sacrifice your very life for our people, and I was wrong to do so. You did anyway of your own free will and we triumphed, despite my playing right into our enemies' hands because of my ignorance and hubris. And then you saved *my* life, Simon, enabling me to live and love once again." Rossiu cast a glance at his wife Kinon, who stood still as a statue with one hand up to her mouth.

"I won't have you sacrificing your very soul on our account, Simon. You've sacrificed so much for all of us. What we fought for, and what our loved ones died for, was the peaceful existence we've enjoyed after we defeated the Beastmen and Lord Genome, and later the Anti-Spirals. We experienced the good life as long as we have because of what you did for us, my friend. Now let us carry forward as best we can manage. Have faith in us, Simon. You've earned the right to spend eternity with the one you love when that fateful day arrives. I won't permit us to impose you further."

"But Rossiu, have you really thought about-"

"It is incumbent upon me to lead by example, Simon. I would never even ask the lowliest private in our militia to do what you're about to do, given the uncertain yet potentially grave consequences. And I wouldn't ask them to do it because I wouldn't do it myself. Certainly I wouldn't ask the man I love like a brother-a man to whom I owe my very life!-to do so either. I love my wife and son with all my heart and I know that after I die we will be reunited once again. I would never give up that hope, and I won't ask you to either." Behind Kinon's rimless glasses, tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Rossiu, you're not asking. I'm insisting. I knew in the pit of my heart all along I needed to do this. I just didn't realize it myself until just now, even with those I love telling me the same thing each in their own way."

Simon put his hand on Rossiu's shoulder to put him at ease. "It's okay, my friend. Nia is a part of me now, just like Kamina. Her heart lives on in mine. That's enough, and always will be."

His face set determinedly as he turned back to address Leeron and the others. "I'm ready now. I'm Simon the Digger, and I believe with all my heart in my team, my friends, and ones I love."

"And we're ready here, Simon!" came Leeron's reply.

Rossiu smiled warmly at Simon as he stepped aside. "Godspeed, my friend."

Simon returned his friend's smile before stepping through the portal. He disappeared from sight into the white haze.


	8. Confession

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

Simon gasped as his eyes darted from one side to another, then behind him before looking ahead again. Or was that behind? Front, back, left, right-it mattered little.

Only a few moments ago, Simon had been in a laboratory while his friends prepared the equipment around him to begin The Commissioning. Then he had stepped through Heaven's Gate. His vision and his hearing had immediately reacted to the manifestations of Spiral Power beginning to warp and phase given the probability manipulation. It had given him very strange sensations-perhaps he had blacked out? But then how could he still be standing? He really didn't know what to make of what his senses were telling him now.

"What *is* this place?" he pondered aloud through squinted eyes in a vain attempt to see beyond the mist which appeared to envelop him. Curious, he thought, it doesn't *feel* like mist.

"That's because mist is damp and cool, which any fool can see this isn't." Simon started at the voice behind him.

He turned, eyes opening widely as he recognized the familiar figure. "B-bro?"

"Yeah, I'm here. And glad to see you too, buddy."

"BRO!" Simon shouted joyfully, bear hugging Kamina hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "Bro! You told me 'goodbye' years ago, and I prayed every day I would see you again," he said in a husky voice. Simon's eyes twinkled as another wonderful thought occurred to him. "Say, if you're here, and I'm here, than that means Nia is-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-slow down there, high speed," Kamina said as he shook off Simon's grasp. "You got some really important business to take care of here first. You'll see Nia soon enough, though-you done good, real good, buddy. She's such a sweet girl with a knockout figure, so I can understand why you fought so hard for her then and now."

"N-now? What are you talking about, Kamina? Why would I have to fight for her now?"

KAMINA, I HAVE HONORED YOUR REQUEST. YOU MAY LEAVE US.

"Of course," Kamina replied. "Never forget, buddy-you are the Simon that I believe in, the Simon I know believes in himself. Good luck," he said, winking at Simon encouragingly. And then he was gone.

HAIL FELLOW WELL MET INDEED, SIMON THE DIGGER. YOUR REPUTATION PRECEEDS YOU.

"T-thank you," Simon stammered, turning left and right trying in vain to look in the direction the booming voice was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere, all at once.

TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU HERE, SIMON?

"Well," he began slowly, considering his words carefully, "I was asked by my friends to accept The Commission described in the ancient holy text. They said it could help prevent the Spiral Nemesis from occurring, which is just why the Anti-Spirals waged war against the Spiral Races, subjugating them since."

THAT IS, UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG.

"I'm really not that special, I suppose. I mean, I acquired all these powers but not because I wanted them for myself. I used them to protect my loved ones and the rest of my people."

BUT, YOU KNOW, THERE ARE MANY OTHERS WHO EXIST TODAY AND WHO SHALL EXIST IN THE FUTURE WHO WOULD USE SUCH POWER EXCLUSIVELY FOR THEIR OWN ENDS.

"Yes, that is what the Anti-Spirals were afraid of."

SO I FACE A DILLEMA, SIMON. THE ANTI-SPIRALS USED INAPPROPRIATE METHODS, WHICH IS WHY THEY WERE VANQUISHED IN DUE TIME. BUT NOW, I MUST HAVE ONE WHOM CAN BE TRUSTED WITH SUCH POWER NOW AND FOR TIME TO COME. AND IT IS A CRUSHING RESPONSIBILITY, UNSUITABLE FOR A MERE MAN. BUT THE ANTI-SPIRALS HAVE ASSURED ME THAT SIMON THE DIGGER IS NO MERE MAN.

Simon gasped. "The Anti-Spirals are...here?"

LEST YOU FORGET, SIMON, THEY ARE BEINGS WHO POSSESS SOULS AS WELL. IN FACT, THE ANTI-SPRIALS TELL ME YOU ARE THE FIRST MAN IN A THOUSAND YEARS TO WHOM SUCH POWER AND RESPONSIBILITY COULD BE TRUSTED. THEIR MULTITUDES REQUESTED YOU UNANIMOUSLY.

"They did?" Simon breathed. "I suppose I should feel honored that they-"

DO NOT ENTERTAIN ANY FEELINGS OF SELF-RIGHTEOUSNESS OR MOCK HUMILITY, BOY. I DID NOT SAY I AGREED WITH THEIR DETERMINATION. YOU ARE A HUNDRED YEARS TOO EARLY TO BE READY TO ACCEPT SUCH A COMMISSION.

"But what about the Spiral Nemesis?"

THAT IS MY CONCERN AND NOT YOURS, SIMON. I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THE SPIRAL NEMESIS YOU FEAR IS CENTURIES OFF. BETWEEN THEN AND NOW, A WARRIOR WHOSE POTENTIAL EXCEEDS EVEN YOURS MAY PRESENT THEMSELVES. I CAN AFFORD TO BIDE MY TIME.

"But I cannot!" Simon spat back, clenching his fists angrily. "Gimmy, Darry-they nearly didn't come back from the Periphery. I have to put a stop to this. This is not the world I had wanted for them after we defeated the Anti-Spirals! Accepting the Commission, I will live for them and all my other friends and loved ones. You may be able to wait, but I need to help keep them safe now especially now that the Spiral Races are turning on one another."

WELL, THEN TELL ME TRUTHFULLY, SIMON-DID YOU DO WHAT YOU DID BEFORE FOR YOUR FRIENDS AND FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF YOUR RACE? OR DID YOU DO IT FOR HER?

Simon gulped, knowing the answer in his heart. "I did it for her," he said, as he cast his eyes downward. "Maybe at first I did it for Bro, to show him that his faith in me hadn't been misplaced. But from the moment I met Nia those years ago, watching her emerge from that box in the Valley of Lost Souls, I knew right then I wanted to protect her forever," he continued, looking upward again resolutely. "I wanted to live, and live for her. And I came to love her enough to never take my eyes, or my Drill, my very soul, off that goal. I saved the rest of the Universe, sure, but for no other reason than for us to have a safe place where we could live our lives. Be married, raise a family, grow old together with our friends..." His voice trailed off wistfully.

SO WHY DO YOU COME TO ME NOW? IF YOU ACCEPT THIS COMMISSION, THEN YOU MAY WELL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN. YOU KNOW SHE ANXIOUSLY ANTICIPATES YOUR ARRIVAL IN THIS EXISTENCE. YOUR ROLE FOR TIME EVERLASTING WILL BE TO PROTECT THE UNIVERSE FROM THOSE WHO WOULD ABUSE SPRIRAL POWER AND BRING ABOUT THE SPIRAL NEMESIS. IT IS A TASK TO WHICH YOU WILL BE BOUND FOR ALL ETERNITY. THE DEMANDS OF THE SERVICE WILL PRECLUDE YOU FROM ENTERING THIS PLACE AGAIN, THE PLACE WHERE SHE AWAITS YOU.

"Because *she* asked me to, years ago before our wedding. She wanted me to keep saving the Universe for her, even if only so she could be together with me in my heart."

YOU HAD ASKED BEFORE HOW JUST FAR YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES WOULD BE TESTED. THE SACRIFICE YOU PREPARE TO MAKE WILL TEST THE BOUNDS OF YOUR FAITH BEYOND ANY LIMITS YOU MAY HAVE IMAGINED. TELL ME TRUTHFULLY, SIMON-ARE YOU PREPARED TO ACCEPT THESE TERMS REGARDLESS OF THEIR COST?

Simon grit his teeth. "Yes. Yes I am. This is something only I can do now. I realize I'm most happy, most powerful when I live for others. And Nia would be living for others too, if our roles were reversed. In accepting this Commission, I will keep her in my heart forever, and let in all the people she ever knew and loved as well. And I will keep letting everyone else into my heart so I can protect them and guide them, like only I can. Because the Universe we fought for will never end!"

FOR EVERYONE TO WHOM MUCH IS GIVEN, OF HIM SHALL MUCH BE REQUIRED. SIMON THE DIGGER, YOU FORFEIT YOUR DRILL-YOUR VERY SOUL, NOW AND FOREVERMORE.

SO LET IT BE!


	9. Accession

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of his own screaming.

Simon wasn't sure how he had gotten to wherever he was, or even what was happening to him. He could sense he was falling, and given the excruciating pain he was quite certain his body was on fire. Dazzlingly white energy swirled all around him, obscuring his vision as it pierced him through like a lightning strike over and over and over.

He could sense his mind hovered precariously between consciousness and madness. Simon set to finding his center, his Drill-his very soul-in the only way he knew how.

He thought of her, of course, regarding the questions he'd just been asked. Was it wrong of him to have wanted to save her and the whole universe with it? It had been a fair deal, right? After all he had given everyone everywhere the same as he had given her-the opportunity to satisfy the longings every human experiences. To live. To be free from want. To try. To excel or to fail. To learn and to grow. To love and be loved in return.

He did what he did because every soul should have opportunity to do those things, including Nia. Especially Nia. Dear, sweet Nia. *His* Nia. And that is exactly what he had afforded her, even if just for a little while, as well as every other Spiral Being alive or yet to be born.

Simon realized that no matter what happened he would forever be victorious. Yoko was right. Nia had lived more in a few short years than many would in a thousand lifetimes. Because of him.

"UGH!" Simon grunted painfully as he felt the sensation of landing roughly. His vision began to return slowly as he blinked the stars away. He was pretty sure he could see scorch marks all over his body, as well as tendrils of steam rising from several places. But the pain was much less now then it had been, and his breathing and heart rate were beginning to return to normal. He shook his head as he sat upright, wondering if this is what it felt like to be hard-boiled like a hen's egg.

YES, SIMON. YOU SERVED NIA FAITHFULLY, AND IN DOING SO YOU SERVED ALL CREATION. I AM WELL PLEASED.

"I would have done it again a thousand times over, if necessary. And you know I speak from my heart."

INDEED SIMON. BUT YOU KNEW YOU HAD THE POWER TO KEEP HER WITH YOU AT YOUR DISPOSAL.

"Sure, I had the power," he said, chuckling for a moment to spite himself as he shakily stood up. "You gave me that. The Drill was merely the conduit.

"But I didn't have the will," Simon continued. "I knew it was so painful for her to continue to exist after the very core of her being was destroyed along with the rest of the Anti-Spirals. It was only her love for me, and her love for everyone else that kept her with us for any length of time. Sure I could have tried to bring her back, but Nia herself didn't want that," he stammered, emotion overwhelming him.

"And it wouldn't have been right. Yoko spoke the truth that day when she said I wasn't God!" he screamed as tears flowed freely down either side of his face. "That was power I was never meant to have," he sniffed, regaining his composure. "I knew intuitively that moment was a tipping point. If I had reneged on my promise to Nia, refusing to set her soul free and binding her to me for my own selfish needs not only would the Spiral Nemesis have been imminent, but the woman I knew and loved would have been lost to me forever."

I KNOW THAT FULLY WELL, YOUNG MAN. SO WITH A PURE HEART, WOULD YOU SAY THAT IF YOU HAD TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN, KNOWING YOU WOULD LOSE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND HER FOR ALL ETERNITY IN EXCHANGE FOR HAVING LOVED THEM FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE, THAT YOU WOULD DO NOTHING DIFFERENT?

"Yes. Yes, I would. Without hesitation. I didn't sleep many nights wrestling with that question, but I believe it with every fiber of my being now. My friends I love and care for helped me understand that. They not only live in my heart, but I in theirs. Just like I live in Nia's heart and she in mine, forever, where we will never be apart again!"

I SEE. I AM SATISFIED WITH THE ANSWERS YOU HAVE GIVEN TO MY QUESTIONS. YOUR COMMISSION SHALL BE GRANTED PRESENTLY, SIMON THE DIGGER. WELL DONE, YOUNG MAN. YOU HAVE MY CONGRATULATIONS.

Simon collapsed to the floor, emotionally and physically spent. He managed to work up the strength to prop up his upper body with his arms, gasping for air.

After awhile, Simon stood to look around quizzically.

BUT WE ARE NOT FINISHED HERE, SIMON. WE HAVE OTHER PRESSING ISSUES TO WHICH WE MUST ATTEND. YOUR FRIENDS ARE VERY SMART AND RESOURCEFUL INDEED, BUT THE BOOK THEY BELIEVE TO BE ONE OF THE ANCIENT SCRIPTURES IS INCOMPLETE. THEY HAVE OVERLOOKED A VERY KEY POINT, ONE WHICH SHALL CHANGE EVERYTHING.

Do I dare ask? Simon thought ruefully.

PATIENCE, YOUNG MAN, I WAS GETTING TO THAT. ANOTHER TEXT ONCE EXISTED, WHICH I HAD PERMITTED TO BE DESTROYED AGES AGO. THEREIN WAS WRITTEN THAT NO ONE SHALL BE COMMISSIONED ALONE.

"Well, with such an enormous responsibility, I'm grateful for the help."

I AM WELL PLEASED TO REPORT ANOTHER WARRIOR WITH YOUR MEASURE OF STRENGTH AND CHARACTER OF SPIRIT HAS ALSO ACCEPTED THEIR COMMISSION, WHOSE SPIRAL POWER CLOSELY MATCHES YOUR OWN IN MAGNITUDE.

"Really?"

INDEED. I GIVE YOU MY ASSURANCE OF THAT. HOWEVER, YOUR SKILLS ARE DESIGNED TO BE COMPLEMENTARY, EACH EQUIPPING THE OTHER BETTER FOR THEIR RESPECTIVE TASKS. ONE'S ROLE IS TO CONTINUALLY DEFEND THE PRESENT, THE OTHER TO PROTECT THE FUTURE. TOGETHER YOU SHALL ENSURE THE CONTINUITY AND SURVIVAL OF BOTH.

A symbol came to Simon's mind, one he'd seen once on an ancient artifact a couple years ago. The archeologists learned it had once been known as "eum-yeung", showing ebb and flow of two complimentary but very different forces.

FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD, YOUR LIFE, SIMON THE DIGGER, IS NO LONGER YOUR OWN. YOU SHALL EXPERIENCE ONE HUNDRED MORE TURNS AROUND THE SUN TOGETHER WITH YOUR FELLOW WARRIOR TO COMPLETE THE FIRST PHASE OF YOUR MATURATION AND DEVELOPMENT. YOU WILL SEE EVERY ONE OF THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT TODAY SAVE ONE PASS ON TO WHERE YOU YOURSELF SHALL NEVER GO. AND YOU SHALL HAVE NO REST WHEN THE EARTHEN VESSEL YOUR SPIRIT RESIDES IN FINALLY PERISHES, AS THEN YOU SHALL SIMPLY BEGIN THE NEXT PHASE WITHOUT INTERRUPTION.

Simon's brow knit. That's not at all like what Viral told me about what Lord Genome had done to him, he thought. So that that means I live, then I die, then right away I-

MAKE NO MISTAKE; I HAVE MY OWN PLANS IN MIND FOR YOUR FRIEND VIRAL. HE WILL BE USEFUL TO ME IN OTHER WAYS. BUT AS FOR YOU, SIMON THE DIGGER, YOUR ETERNITY HAS COME TO MEET YOU HERE IN THIS PLACE. AND IT BEGINS NOW.

SO LET IT BE!

A moment later, Simon found himself staring at the chest of a dark masculine figure which towered above him. The man bellowed out a hearty laugh as Simon looked up to face him.

"L-lord Genome?" Simon stammered.

"Indeed, it is I, Simon. My heartfelt compliments on your Commission, fellow Spiral Warrior."

"Well," Simon said anxiously, "I look forward to serving with you, sir."

"Me? Serve with you?" he replied as he threw back his head and laughed again. "No, no, no, my dear boy, you misunderstand. The two who share their Commission must complement one another in every way. To not only right the wrongs of this generation but ensure the spiritual development of those to come requires the kind of complementary Spiral Power that only a Double Helix coupling can make manifest-male and female. For while I am certain in your capability to be a good father of the souls to come, Simon, your task ahead requires your pairing with a suitable mother.

"To Simon, my fellow warrior, I offer my congratulations. And to Simon, my son, I give my blessing."

Lord Genome stepped aside to reveal to Simon the woman who had been standing behind him. The angelic hosts themselves could not have appeared more beautiful.

Simon felt his breath catch in his throat before his emotions blew apart the dam his soul had built years before to contain them with the force of tsunami. Screaming joyfully, he and she reached for one another desperately in the rapture of the moment, clasping hands just as the flood of their own tears washed over them both.


	10. Comprehension

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

"Come on, in here," Kinon said to everyone with her as she shepherded them into a private room of Central's infirmary. The floor nurse had called her right away upon seeing Simon's vitals improving steadily. "Looks like we're not too late," she smiled as she approached the head of his bed together with Rossiu.

Leyte came in with one of her sons on each shoulder, dressed smartly in their cadet's uniforms. Anne came in whispering and giggling to her upperclassman Kohmin, obviously sharing some private joke from school that day. "Can it, you two," she said sharply, quieting both her daughter and Kiyoh's. They both knew better than to give her any lip now that Leyte was trying again to quit smoking.

"He must still be dreaming, the poor dear," Leeron giggled as he noticed the bed sheet protruding above Simon's groin. "A veeeeeeeeeeeery nice dream indeed, I'd say, given a saluting soldier like that."

"Silence, pervert." Viral smacked Leeron on the back of his head as he came in behind him. "You are a man truly lacking any and all decorum. Can't you see there are children present?"

"Pervert! Pervert!" cried Dano as he parroted him, which prompted Rinon to do the same.

Kiyoh shushed him crossly as she came in with Dayakka. "Viral, dear, you're not helping!" Dano and Rinon remembered their manners as Kiyoh and Kinon turned together, giving them both the stern look of motherly disapproval.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" came a raspy voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to look at Simon where he lay in the hospital bed. His face was bruised, a wad of gauze was taped over his left eye, and everyone could see his shoulder was bandaged. The burns across his chest and back had started to heal.

The floor nurse poked his head in while making rounds, and, noticing Simon was awake, set to making him more comfortable to visit with his friends. He straightened Simon's hospital smock which had somehow managed to get all kittywampus, then gingerly worked the bandages off of his eye to permit him to see better. He cleaned the area so it would feel more comfortable then raised the head of the bed. Simon blinked madly as he worked to bring the vision in his eye back into focus. After a minute or so, he was able to see all his friends looking back at him.

God bless their pea-pickin' hearts, he thought as they started in on him all at once.

"Don't give us a scare like that, you big meanie!"  
"Glad to have you back among the living, my friend."  
"How do you feel? Are you still in pain?"  
"Wow, look at his eye, everyone! It's got a spiral thingy in it!"  
"It was a very near thing. Do you remember anything about it?"  
"These docs are the best-you'll be out of here in no time."

We will have to make sure we come back more often to visit them now, he thought.

"Thank you, all of you," Simon replied graciously.

Gimmy came in next, pushing Darry in her wheelchair. Simon looked at him in surprise, seeing him without the surgical cap that had covered his orange hair earlier and dressed in his street clothes. But the freckles on Gimmy's face were still obscured by numerous bruises. "I'm being released this afternoon, Simon, so I want to surprise Yue and Hokuto when they get home from her mother's tonight. But I wanted to thank you myself for helping Darry and I," he said, looking at him graciously. "I shudder to think what would have become of us and our families if not for you," he said, holding the Drill hanging around his neck Simon had given him on Simon and Nia's wedding day.

Darry nodded, still wearing her hospital smock. Simon figured she would be here for a little while longer while the doctors made sure the bones in her leg began to knit properly, and looked forward to her company.

Simon reached up and took Gimmy's hand firmly as he could in his own. "Thank me by being the best husband and best father you can be, blood brother," he said weakly.

Kiyal and Attenborough followed close behind. "Oh, look, he's awake!" Attenborough said as he sat down his satchel and reached inside. "Well, then I guess you can come out of there now, buddy!"

"BUI!" Boota squeaked as he bounced out of Attenborough's open hand. He sprang on the bed a couple times until he made it to in Simon's lap. He began cooing as Simon stroked the little pigmole's soft fur.

"Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late!" Yoko said as she came into the room and joined the rest of her friends around Simon's bed. "I got here as soon as I could after class today. Oh, Simon, you're awake! Are you feeling okay?"

Simon was about to reply but then groaned painfully instead. "Nurse, another round please. And make it a double this time!" he joked while readjusting himself as best he could.

Simon's movements caused Boota to raise his head and glance around looking for more suitable place to nap. The little pigmole's eyes went wide as he saw Yoko and bounded toward her. But Boota gave her a cross look upon seeing her conservatively cut teacher's uniform denied him what he sought. Glancing over at Darry, he found what he was looking for and sprang from Simon's lap. He landed right between the folds of Darry's hospital smock, sighing contentedly as he nuzzled down in her bosom.

"Any port in a storm," Simon chuckled in spite of himself as his side began hurting again. But he didn't care. The quiet peace of the hospital wing was suddenly interrupted as the entire room burst into uproarious laughter.

Simon smiled groggily as he looked over toward Darry and Boota. "Well, Nia, some things never change, huh?"

A strained silence fell over the room as all the adults turned to look at Simon, staring at him sadly at what he had just said.

"All of you, stop looking at me like I'm some lunatic to be pitied," Simon chided them. "My Commission came with some strange but wonderful benefits. Even now, I experience the powerful manifestation of Nia's presence inside of me. We look forward to our very souls being in communion with one another from now on. Nia and I are bonded in every way possible-physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually."

Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at the same time.

Yoko was the first one to find her voice again. "B-but, Simon," she stammered, "How is that even-"

"She believed in you, Yoko."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Simon?"

"The day we defeated Adiane and her Sayrune long ago. You asked Nia while you were trimming her hair afterward why she closed her eyes when you took the shot that disabled Sayrune and saved her life. Nia said it was because she knew you were the master of your rifle. And because she believed in you."

The breath caught in Yoko's throat as she drew both hands up to her mouth.

"But-but I never-never told anyone-"

"That's right!" Attenborough said, slapping his forehead. "I remember! I was standing right behind Simon. We all saw you two, but with the wind we couldn't hear a word either of you were saying."

"Then the only way Simon would have known is if Nia had told him!" Kiyal squealed.

"Which she never did", Simon replied. "Until right now."

Cheers, tears, encouragement and well wishes all came loudly and long as everyone in the room began talking at once. The moment was short lived as the floor nurse rebuked the lot of them, making sure his telling them not to disturb the other patients would not be mistaken for a mere request. Simon enjoyed passing the time until visiting hours were over as his friends and their families rotated in and out of his room. The floor nurse may have his foot down on the noisy bunch, but he didn't mind one bit.

Sitan was the last to come calling, wheeling Darry back to her room late that evening near the end of his shift. He hoped they would have chance to enjoy a private moment of their own.


	11. Vision

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, which is trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are a couple minor original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of Team Dai Gurren is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Without their anime creation, my story would be sans raison d'être.

* * *

Yomako bolted upright in her bunk as the first rays of sun from the new day crested the horizon and streamed into the cabin window. The clouds had parted to reveal another breathtaking view of the sea. It certainly looked like it would be a beautiful fall day, perhaps the last one before the rains resumed and snow followed.

She slid out of bed while grabbing her robe off the back of her desk chair. As she stood up to tie her sash and shake the fog from her head, she noticed that Simon had left already. A small paper note lay on the arm of the sofa where he had spent the night.

Walking back to her desk, Yomako fumbled with her glasses a moment before unfolding and reading the note. As her eyes came into focus, they confirmed what she had already suspected from the elegantly scrolling script. "Nia," she breathed as she stared down at the signature, knowing that the note had been written by Simon's own hand regardless.

Yomako chuckled softly. "Thank you for taking care of her, Simon," she said aloud, remembering that day years before in Kamina City beneath the statue of its namesake. "Just like you promised you would."

She began preparing her morning tea while her mind wandered to the strange yet wonderful events of the night before. In one moment, Yomako recalled having a pleasant conversation with Simon while getting to know Nia all over again. All at once Simon reached over and took her hand, saying something about Nia having a message from Kamina. And then...

"And thank YOU, Kamina!" she giggled, scrunching her face up into a goofy grin like one of her girls might meeting her teenage crush. She began humming happily to herself as she placed the kettle on the stove and walked toward the cabin's small washroom, hoping Kittan wouldn't be too jealous.

"Repaid ten times," read the writing on the note, "with interest!"

* * *

They enjoyed a long while walking together in silence, listening to the crunching of the fallen leaves under his feet and the gentle wind coaxing the trees to drop more to the forest floor. Simon knew without her even saying how beautiful Nia found the forest canopies this time of year, resplendent in red, orange and yellow. The image of her in his mind's eye wore a hiking outfit and boots with her long pale hair tied back with a pink elastic band. He had noticed over the last several days her apparent desire to show herself to him suited for a given occasion or task at hand. His pulse raced as he recalled her nurse's uniform from before he had been released from the infirmary.

Simon's mind wandered back to that morning, when they had left her ring on the small metal cross atop the white alabaster he had worked with his own hands into Nia's memorial. He would have done it even if Nia hadn't asked, as he thought it fitting that Bro, Kittan and all their other friends should see it for awhile. Simon was certain even God Himself would grow weary of the racket from those buffoons' raucous celebration soon enough, but felt great joy knowing he and Nia had given them reason for it.

The shadows grew longer as they walked while the sun started to descend toward the horizon. Nia could tell how comfortable Simon was wandering the wilderness, so she hadn't said much the better part of the afternoon. For her part, Nia was just happy to accompany Simon, smiling contentedly every time he would start whistling. Simon graciously enjoyed her company, looking around occasionally to see where she was. Sometimes he saw her on his left side, other times on his right. Occasionally she would stop and stare off into the woods or stoop down to examine a wildflower, catching up with him again in a few hurried steps though he couldn't hear her footfalls.

Now and again he would catch a glimpse of the greenstone ring glinting in the sunlight where he had placed it on her hand in his dreams the night before. He had used the ring to find her when she had been taken by the Anti-Spirals. And, he now knew, she had used it to return to him. One day, a hundred years from now, he vowed to take the real ring and put it on her real hand once more.

He sighed happily. This would work out just fine. Although being able to experience the world with Nia's senses and his own simultaneously would take some getting used to. He had already walked smack into a tree while Nia and Boota had been spying on a pair of bunnies. Simon had laughed it off after seeing how ridiculous he'd looked from her point of view while landing flat on his bottom. But for task that lay ahead of him, he knew he would need Nia to be the eyes in the back of his head.

/Nia,/ Simon addressed her at last, using his thoughts to speak to her without opening his mouth. /How is it you haven't walked out ahead of me yet?/

/Silly,/ came her reply. /I may be able to sense your presence behind me, but I still cannot actually see you. Kamina had asked me to watch your back, just like he had asked Miss Yoko to do. I can hardly do that if I am front of you. After all, our battles may lie ahead of us in the future, but yon wilderness teems with vicious beasts!/

/Raaahhrr!/ Nia growled, vainly trying to appear ferocious by raising her hands to the sides of her face while opening her mouth wide like a she-wolf baring claws and fangs toward an interloper near her den.

/Down, girl,/ Simon admonished her jokingly. /Keep those animal instincts in check./

/But Simon, my instincts toward you are not bestial in nature at all,/ she countered, knitting her brows slyly. /I merely would like for us to make love passionately during your every dreaming moment!/

Simon gulped. While "miraculous" didn't begin to describe the gift of renewed intimacy their pairing afforded them while he slept-again being able to touch her pale skin, feel her warm body next to his, touch their lips together passionately as he drank in the intoxicating liquor of her love-he had already learned the hard way their need to carefully measure their partaking in it. A few nights before, she had nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. He laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks flush while Nia batted her eyelashes at him seductively.

/Uh, yeah, Nia, about that-remind me to explain to you what 'in heat' means sometime,/ Simon began sheepishly. /Seriously, Nia, we should take it easy. There will be very powerful people quite upset at both of us if we inadvertently initiate the Next Phase so far ahead of schedule. We are quite a long way from any medical facility, you know. It would be a bad thing if my heart stopped or something way out here. And we kinda freaked out Sitan and his staff at the infirmary. I do need my sleep, after all./

She smiled sweetly. /Of course, Simon. Remember I missed you terribly, too. Perhaps I may have ravaged you a bit too enthusiastically./

Simon snorted, contemplating whether "ravaged" was a word to be tossed about in conversation so causally as though talking about the weather. /Let's keep this to ourselves. Those bozos wouldn't let me hear the end of it, I'm sure. Including Bro,/ he said as he furrowed his brow. /*Especially* Bro./

They walked a long while as Nia recalled the other lovely memories from the week they'd spent together on the island before their wedding years ago, in which they had both learned indeed the moon was made of honey. Those were the memories which had sustained them until now.

/You said you wanted your eyes to become my eyes and my ears to become yours. Kiyoh told me before then you were simply speaking in metaphor, although I could hardly understand just what she meant./

Simon chuckled. /The point seems moot, because it appears we're doing just that./

/Yes, Simon, I understand now. Though I am still not the same person as you./

/That's why I love you so, Nia. It's because you're different that you're so special. And I suppose that's why you received your Commission too./

Simon smiled as he heard her giggle before replying. /Then perhaps we can live together again after all./

/Good to know, love-we're going to be cooped up in this body of mine together whether we like it or not for the next hundred years or so./

/That makes me very happy, Simon, as I cannot imagine anywhere else I would rather be. But there will come a day when we will be two once more./

/Yes, Nia, I knew that when I accepted my Commission. That will be a day to celebrate, as a new phase in our lives together will have just begun./

/I believed in the you, Simon, that believed in me, so I knew that we would be reunited after a time in a way. I knew I had to help us be together again, because I promised you I would,/ she said with a tinge of emotion.

/And you did, love. Now we have the opportunity to build countless memories together. What part of our Universe we don't travel now, I'm sure we will in the Next Phase. For now, our Commission will see us crisscrossing the entire world together./

/If it is with you, Simon, I would like to go anywhere. There are many things in the world that I do not yet know about. I would like to see them with you-all of them./

/Oh, but we must come back from time to time to visit our friends here, especially Miss Yoko/, Nia added after a moment. /Kamina insisted. They can be together whenever we are together with her./

Simon stopped in his tracks, gawking at her image as the thought turned in his mind.

/Whaddya mean they can be together whenever we're with her? You mean to tell me Kamina didn't just have that one message for Yoko? How is Yoko supposed to bury her past and move on if Kamina can still be with her? She herself told Gimmy I'm not God that day. You were gone already, so you wouldn't remember, Nia. I told them all the dead should stay-/

At once Nia appeared directly in front of Simon, smiling sweetly as she placed a finger over Simon's lips to shush him. /Be a dear and grit your teeth, would you?/

/Huh?/

Simon saw Nia's eyes narrow and jaw set as she drew a clenched fist behind her ear and stepped in. Before he knew it Simon felt his head snap to one side and his body stagger backwards, flopping down on the rocky ground behind him in an undignified heap atop his rucksack.

/ARE YOU AWARE OF WHOM EXACTLY I AM?!/ Nia shrilled, now appearing to him wearing a lavender body suit with gold piping and pink chaps with red stars down the side. A similarly designed tall-necked long coat was draped over her shoulders. /I am the me that God Himself believes in, Simon the Digger! He gave me my Commission-to bridge this life to the very heavens you and your Drill created! I shall bind the dreams of those who have fallen to the hopes of those who will follow! With Him as our Commissioner, you and I shall love and care for the spirits of those alive now and those yet to be born to prevent the Spiral Nemesis! We will build the Double Helix together, Simon, and drill the path to tomorrow for all eternity!

/I *am* the me that *I* believe in! I – AM – NIA, MATRON OF SOULS TO COME!/

Simon stared dumbfounded from where he sat on the ground at Nia while she struck a classic pose, holding a closed fist next the high collar of her coat and pointing her other hand skyward as if she intended to call the heavens themselves down to her. He snickered only a moment before laughing out loud for a long while, ceasing only after he drew his hands together over his aching belly.

"Bui?" squeaked Boota, looking up at his master quite confusedly.

Nia regarded him quizzically as well, cocking her head to one side. /I do not understand,/ she said in a small voice, suddenly self-conscious as her hiking outfit returned. /Did I say something amusing?/

/You're precious, you know that?/, Simon replied as he stood before her, dabbing at the corner of one eye with edge of his cloak. He pursed his lips to kiss Nia on the cheek like he'd done often over the last few days. He could feel that it had the intended effect on her, although he could see the pink hue in her cheeks just the same. /I can tell you've gotten to know Bro quite well./

/Oh, and by the way, I'll have you know that *hurt*,/ Simon told her, rubbing at the side of his face more for effect than anything. /But it was worth it. I haven't laughed so loudly or so long in quite some time. It felt wonderful./

/Thank you for renewing my sense of humor, Nia,/ Simon said, looking deep into her eyes. /And thank you for restoring my Faith as well./

/Bro did ask me to be there for you, including doing something he called 'some sense into you knocking' when the answers to your questions are so quite obvious./

Simon snickered at her turn of phrase, knowing it was one of the things that endeared her to him so. /Well, I'm glad you have a job to do. I know how you can't stand not being helpful./

/But it is not only that, Simon. I am The Matron of Souls to Come, after all. I shall be a mommy! You shall be a daddy! All the souls of those little children shall be ours to feed and care for before they go to mommies and daddies in this life! Is that not wonderful?/, Nia squealed with eyes the size of saucers as she clasped her hands together in delight.

Simon closed his eyes and blushed, placing one had on the back of his neck as he snickered nervously. They would have to discuss this "feeding" business but in deference to his smarting cheek, he decided now was not the time. /Well, we never did talk about children, did we? I believe I'd be quite happy with a large family, er...however that's supposed to work, that is./

/But I still intend to make you lunches like I made you before/, she tutted. /I may need your hands, but I shall guide your every step./

Simon chuckled a moment, then pursed his lips again as he hefted his rucksack onto his back. He considered the image of his dear wife on one side and his furry companion on the other as he resumed hiking, fancying himself the luckiest man to ever exist in this life-and the one to come.

/And so you shall, Nia. Have I ever told you just how much I love you?/

/You declare your love for me with every breath you draw, Simon. And when you draw your very last I shall be with you, ready for our Forever to begin anew./

And so, after irrevocably binding his Destiny to that of the only woman he had ever loved, the man with whom Destiny reconciled set off to explore the world and the rest of the Universe with her forevermore at his side. Our story ends here, but for Simon the Digger, it merely marks the passing of another day in an eternity of tomorrows.

* * *

Very special thanks to Ken Wolfe, my friend and fellow fictwriter. Without his thoughtful review and excellent suggestions, I would not have nearly have been as satisfied with this story. I doubt you all would be either. So look him up on this venue ( u/3538/Ken) and show him a little love too, willya? Also I shout out to Daniel Snyder for his review and comment. Mad phat props to Nate Rotunno for first introducing me to Gurren Lagann and also reading the first draft of this story.

"The Moon is Made of Honey" is a wonderful work by Annwyd, which you can Google easily enough. Or visit Annwyd's profile on this forum ( u/182585/Annwyd) and click the "Masterlist of my fanfiction" link. Be advised it is not safe for work, and should be read by mature adults only as it describes, albeit tastefully and touchingly, the physical nature of Simon and Nia's relationship. It is also exquisitely well executed and, I believe, key to understanding the nature of the love Simon and Nia feel for one another. This work made the closing moments of Gurren Lagann take on a much greater significance and meaning, and was a source of inspiration for this story.

My other sources of inspiration also deserve their recognition. Please view and comment on the works of the talented artists featured in my deviantArt account. Feel free to Google my screen name there (search terms "deviantArt mjengels") and click "Browse Favourites."

One of these, a kind young lady who goes by Magu was considerate enough to permit me to use her artwork for this story's page. Check out "Waist-deep in thought" by *Quilofire over on deviantArt. She may be late to the fandom as I am, but I do believe Gurren Lagann has stood the test of time. You're all here reading this, right? Not bad for five years since airing in Japan. And thank you to my soul sister Magu for sharing with me how much Gurren Lagann has impacted her too, for what I believe to be the better. You're in good company here, sis.

A complete listing of background music is available upon request. Feel free to IM me via this venue so we might exchange email addresses if you'd like a copy.

Comments are welcomed, but if you have criticisms I ask you not waste your time or mine. I tender this piece for purely selfish reasons. The last several episodes of Gurren Lagann had me on the edge of my seat, alternately squeaking "dear God, no!" and yelling "HELL YEAH!" while sobbing like a schoolgirl the whole time. I'm a male 41 year old married railway engineering professional with a young son-I have my pride! Any story evoking that many tears (manly or otherwise) simply cannot leave me unchanged nor unchallenged.

I watched the series together with a younger colleague while the two of us lived in neighboring hotel rooms for months on a remote job site away from our friends and families. And after watching the last ten minutes of the final episode several times over, I knew what needed to be done. A couple days later I hit upon this idea, and dropped everything I was doing to work on it day and night until completion. A hole had been ripped in my heart, and writing this helped to mend. For those of you who enjoy and appreciate it, no thanks necessary but sharing your thoughts and impressions would certainly be appreciated. For those of you who do not, nothing you can say will change my mind about what I did and how I did it. 'Cause that's how *I* roll.

JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?

Hail and farewell until whence we are again well met, my friends.

MJE


End file.
